Claws of Fire
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP!Serenity's life changes, and she has to start a new one. Goku will help her, as well as many others... no serenity/goku romance. rating may change later. Pls r
1. Changes

*Hi there everyone! My name's Salvia and I'm a great DBZ and SM fan, like many of you. This is my new fic a DBZ/SM crossover. Actually it's more DBZ than SM, but it's still a crossover. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. The rating of the story may change, throughout the story. There is some Mamoru bashing in this story, not much, as he's not the main character (I just don't really like him), but this is definitely not for Usagi-and-Mamoru-lovers...Hmm other than that would be... well yes, the story begins during the timeline when Goku was born (on Vegeta-sei). In my story that means some... umm 200 years after the battle with Galaxia (being a goddess, I assume that she remains young for quite a long time - and throughout the whole story, so don't ask questions about this).  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ or SM, they belong to their respective holders. Namely Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi. Prince Alexander of the Moon belongs to me, of course.  
Ok, enough with the speech, now to the story. Enjoy!  
  
__________________  
Claws of Fire  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * *  
Chapter one: Changes  
__________________  
  
Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lit, cold, hallway. Her pretty high-heeled shoes clanged monotonously on the hard stone floor. Suddenly she stopped. Faint sounds of someone breathing harshly caught her sensitive ears. She continued walking, albeit more relaxed. It was now clear where the person, she was looking for, was. In the training room. However she did become a little afraid when seeing the empty room. 'Suicide', was her first thought. But then again, not. Whenever the girl had felt lonely, she would've gone and spar with someone.   
  
"I sure hope, that she won't kill someone, these days", Neptune said out loud, as she reached the training room.  
"I don't think so", another slightly deeper voice replied," She's not changed... that much".  
  
Uranus was leaning casually against the opened door of the training room. Smiling reassuringly at Neptune, she turned her head towards the pitch black training room, occasionally lit by tiny sparks. Every now and then clear sounds of pain could be heard. Then, all of a sudden, she gripped Neptune's arm, pulling her sharply to her, just in time to avoid the other senshi's collision with the boy, who was sent flying into the wall of the stone hallway. As he hit the wall, it cracked considerably.  
  
"If this is going like this, I won't even be able to hear her movements anymore", Uranus commented casually as she inspected the boy.  
"Hear her movements?" Neptune asked bewildered.  
"You don't honestly think that I can actually *see* her. She's too fast for my eyes".  
  
Neptune gazed into the darkness of the room, as the slim form of a girl began to make itself visible. Her long blond hair, was pulled high in a ponytail reaching bellow her knees. She was wearing a white gi, along with a black undershirt, and white boots. She made her way casually to the two senshi standing in the doorway.  
  
"You'll kill someone these days, you know?" Uranus looked at her worried.  
  
The girl lifted her head, her deep blue eyes looking fiercely into hers for a moment, then softening all of a sudden. A faint, sad smile appeared on her pretty features.  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that", she bowed her head," That's why I decided to accept Master Kaioh's offer".  
"What offer?" Uranus enquired, her eyes narrowing in a frown.  
  
The blond didn't respond. She, instead, made her way to her earlier victim. Placing him into a sitting position, she put her hand lightly on his chest. He began to glow and, under the bewildered eyes of Uranus and Neptune, he began to breathe normally, and his eyes opened.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to be so harsh", the blond smiled sadly.  
"It's okay Serenity-hime, I'm used to it. Are you feeling better now", the boy enquired genuinely worried.  
"Hai, arigatou" , her smile widened slightly.  
  
She helped him up, bowing to him once again, causing the boy to blush fiercely. On seeing the two senshi, he too bowed low, and hurried away, as fast as he could.  
  
"You can heal persons with just your energy?!" Uranus gaped at her.  
"When did you learn this?" Neptune's eyes glued to her.  
  
Serenity shrugged, turning her back to the two.  
  
"Master Kaioh taught this to me. He said it was native, and he only had to reawaken it", and she slowly walked away in the direction Neptune came from.  
  
The two senshi could only stare after her for a moment. Healing with pure energy? Sure they had known that some godly beings possessed such powers, but Serenity had never before shown such abilities. Before... yes that was the word: two years before. In just one year she had changed by almost 180 degrees. Her beautiful blue eyes had never ever shown their previous joy.  
  
"Boy, she's finally becoming the true princess of the Moon", Uranus whispered in awe.  
"You know, I highly doubt this", Neptune said, startling the other girl.  
"Nani? What do you mean?"  
"I'm very much afraid that she will give up being a princess, leaving all this to Prince Alexander", she said, not bothering to look at her friend.  
"Prince Alexander? Her brother? But he's not half as powerful as she is".  
"Yet".  
"Huh?"  
"With the proper training, he will be".  
"Aha, so you mean the *proper* training", Uranus eyed her strangely.  
"Hai", Neptune nodded.  
"As a husband?!" she asked sarcastically.  
"Oh you", she frowned exasperated," You're impossible! Queen Serenity is not dead, actually she's in perfect health, so he still has time to... well train", she said, slapping Uranus harmlessly on the shoulder.  
  
* * * *  
  
The four women standing in the large lobby of the royal palace of the Moon Kingdom, were gazing interested to the ceiling. The tasteful decoration, along with the beautiful paintings on the wall made quite a nice view. One of them, with shining silver hair, pulled up in a long pony-tail, which reached her bottom, wearing a black leather top, along with equally black shorts and a pair of tall and elegant high-heeled boots, stepped forward looking up to the ceiling with rather critical eyes. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Not as elegant as I had previously thought", she remarked casually.  
"And that's why you left your mouth open when you entered the palace", another replied sarcastically.  
  
She was wearing the same clothes as the silver-haired one, even her hairdo was the same, albeit her hair was a wavy dark blue, with equally colored eyes.  
  
"I did not!" the silver-haired snapped," You were the one who did so, Fighter", she frowned.  
  
Fighter raised her eyebrows enquiringly at her.  
  
"My dear, beloved Healer. You know that I don't care for interior decoration that much", she pointed out sarcastically.  
"The decoration is very good taste, Healer", another voice said, as an equally dressed girl, with light brown hair and purple eyes, stepped to them.  
"Thank you very much Maker!" Healer turned away from the two," You always agree with Fighter".  
"And you like to criticize everything you see, whether you're right or not", Fighter angrily retorted.  
"Oh you--" she was cut mid-sentence.  
"Enough you two! You're grown up now, stop behaving like little kids", the fourth, a red-haired woman, stepped between them.  
"Ano Kakyuu-hime--", Healer began.  
"Oh really Healer! Why can't you just admire pretty things?"  
  
She didn't answer, stubbornly turning her back to the three. Mutely refusing to discuss the matter anymore, causing Fighter and Maker to burst into a fit of laugh, angering Healer more. Suddenly a tall, brown haired guard came to them.  
  
"Excuse me, the princess may enter now... alone", he added hesitantly.  
"It's okay", she raised a hand to her, already preparing, senshi," I'm coming", she gave one warning gaze to the three.  
  
Her red hair flowed elegantly behind her as she followed the guard. The three senshi looked after her, not really trusting the guard, till they heard the door open and then close with a loud THUD.  
  
"Maybe we're being just paranoid", Maker said, tilting her head to the side, gazing into the darkness of the hallway .  
"But we're her protectors!" Healer protested," We *have* to be!"  
"Paranoid?" Fighter asked sarcastically.  
  
The silver-haired senshi refrained from replying. She only glared at her taller friend, then turned her back to her. Fighter smiled and would've said more, if Maker wouldn't have put a hand in front of her face.  
  
"What now?"  
"Don't you hear?"  
  
Sure enough they heard two very familiar voices, albeit very silently. As they listened on, the voices became more louder, until they could clearly make out the conversation.  
  
"Giving up becoming a queen, just because of an idiot", one of the voices said.  
"It's not just the prince", the other replied.  
"Then what? What have *we* done to her? She has the obligation to become queen", the first one continued indignantly.  
"Prince Alexander, will do a fine king", the second replied calmly.  
"Do you agree with her?" the first asked.  
"Maybe it would be better this way... Anyway, you know you can't make her", the other one continued.  
  
Instead of an answer, quickening footsteps were heard. Suddenly the three senshi noticed the form of a tall and girl, wearing a short blued skirt along with dark blue boots. As her steps quickened, the three recognized Uranus. She stopped suddenly, and turned sharply on her heels.  
  
"I *will* make her!" she shouted.  
  
Soft footsteps were heard as Neptune reached her friend, looking at her slightly amused, then passing her by. Uranus was bewildered as Neptune didn't answer her, she always did before.  
  
"Don't you think I deserved an answer?" she asked following her.  
"And what exactly will you do to her? If I may ask?" Neptune's gaze turned serious as she turned to look at Uranus.  
  
The other senshi was taken aback. She was right. What could she do?  
  
"I'll give her a fight that she'll remember all her life!" she snapped.  
"I would say that you'll be the one remembering it, all your life... Face it Uranus, you can't beat her in martial arts", she concluded.  
"But she's the Princess of the Moon, damn it! She *has* to become queen! She *can't* be so selfish! If it's necessary I'll kill that bastard!" she snapped exasperated.  
"You can't", Neptune simply stated.  
  
As the two walked towards the exit they noticed the three standing near them bewildered. Uranus looked at them, her gaze finally resting on Fighter.  
  
" *I* will kill him!" she whispered fiercely," I will *not* let *you* do this!" she glared at Fighter's uncomprehending face.  
  
She then stomped her way out of the palace, muttering curse words all the way. Fighter looked after her bewildered, not understanding  
what she had meant.  
  
"Starlights! Hello, how are you?" Neptune asked politely.  
"Fine thanks", Maker replied politely as well.  
"Hi", Healer grunted her greeting," What are you doing here?" she frowned.  
"I work here", she smiled at her bewildered face.  
"Work?! Aren't you Usagi's senshi?"  
"I am. And this is the Moon Kingdom, and Usagi... I mean Serenity-hime is the daughter of Queen Serenity".  
"The princess of the Moon", Fighter snapped, startling the other three.  
"Hai", she nodded.  
"Who's the prince, Uranus was talking about?" he gripped her hand.  
  
She glared at him, then on seeing the sheer determination clearly written on her features, Neptune's eyes softened. She shook her head slightly, her deep aqua eyes settling on Fighter's.  
  
"It's no use. You really don't have to attract their anger too. She wouldn't want this. It would only make her even more depressed", she said softly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Healer snapped angrily.  
  
She looked at them for a moment not knowing whether she should tell them or not.  
  
"Mamoru left her", she stated flatly," And he told the senshi that she had cheated on him, and they believed him, and turned their back to her".  
"And why the heck didn't she tell them that he was lying?" Healer looked at her angrily.  
"She did. But they said she was just an ordinary slut", she lowered her head.  
"But you do believe her... right?" Fighter asked, her voice cracking.  
"Yes. I... we know that she would've never done such a thing. She adored Mamoru... But the others... they believed him".  
"The others?" Maker enquired.  
"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus", she whispered," Uranus warned them, if they thought so of her, we would never ever talk to them, but they believed Mamoru".  
"I'll--", Fighter began.  
"That's what Uranus meant", Neptune turned to her.  
"But I--".  
"We can't do him anything. She prohibited us to... right after the senshi turned their back on her".  
"But she's depressed... why aren't you doing anything?" Fighter gripped her gloved hand desperately.  
"We tried, but... she's changed".  
"Changed?! What do you mean by changed?"  
  
All of a sudden a loud noise could be heard from upstairs, and few seconds after, a servant ran down scared and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.  
  
"No please... your highness", a voice pleaded.  
"I don't want this!" an icy voice snapped," Why can't you understand this? Are you deaf or what?"  
"But princess! You *have* to eat!"  
  
Instead of an answer, the four noticed some bowls flying at top speed towards them. Neptune instantly lifted her hands, stretching them in front of herself, murmuring something they couldn't understand. Then, unbelievably, before their eyes, the objects stopped in mid air for a second, then fell limp to the ground. The Starlights could only stare at the objects in awe, not being able to say a word.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that she won't find a matching opponent", Neptune remarked absently.  
"Just one question", Healer said, her eyes focusing on her.  
"Hmm?"  
"Since when is she good at this stuff?!"  
"That's what I meant when I said, she's changed... She doesn't care anymore for others... or at least this side of her is quite rarely seen. Every day she spars with some five boys and she nearly kills them... I haven't seen her bother for one of them before... the only time I've seen her do this, was today when Uranus reproached her, that she would be insensitive... I doubt that Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon will ever be seen", she turned her serious gaze to the three.  
  
Suddenly a loud THUD was heard, along with the sound of broken glass. As they turned a painting of Princess Serenity, in her royal dress, lay on the floor. Its glass frame broken, the pieces littered all over the stone floor.  
  
"NO!! Damn it! I said no!!! Now get out!" Serenity's voice was heard again.  
"But princess... where are you going?"  
"Away from here!" she replied harshly.  
  
Walking down the stairs, her fiery blue eyes encountered the three bewildered Starlights. She stopped, nearly dropping her suitcase, and her eyes seemed to have become wet, but in a second her earlier frown returned as she glared at Neptune.  
  
"Is this your final decision?" Neptune asked softly.  
"Yes. I'm going... or else I'll kill someone these days", she said, resuming her walk.  
  
She stopped abruptly at the door, straightening her position.   
  
"Fighter?" she asked, her voice changed.  
"Hai?"  
"Arigatou... for everything", she turned to her.  
  
A genuine smile graced her face for a few seconds, and it seemed as Usagi has returned, but in an instant it vanished just as abruptly as it had appeared. However her eyes remained those of Usagi, as she turned to Neptune.  
  
"Michiru-san?" she asked politely, startling Neptune.  
  
She hadn't used her 'earth-name' for over two years.   
  
"Yes?"  
"I'll write to you... and Haruka-san and Setsuna-san, and to Hotaru-chan, of course. I'll let you know how I'll be doing... kay?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.  
"Please do", Neptune's eyes became wet," And take good care of yourself".  
"I will", she said turning away, and literally disappearing.  
  
The three could only stare after her, without a word. It had been their old Usagi, all right, but they could see very well that she was suffering. It was almost as if she didn't want to go away, and would've liked to be the happy teenage girl again, but someone... or maybe something refused to grant her this wish.  
  
"Can she teleport... alone?" Healer asked bewildered.  
"Yes... but she didn't use her teleportation skills this time. She just moved very fast", Neptune fought to regain her composure.  
"How can you say?" Maker asked startled.  
"When she uses teleportation she's faster".  
"FASTER??!!" all three gaped at her.  
  
Neptune looked at them sadly.  
  
"Just forget her... it's best for you. She won't return here. There are too many memories in here... Just forget her", she said making her way out of the palace, leaving the three bewildered senshi behind.  
  
End of chapter one  
______________________  
*Well? What is your first impression of the story? Yes, I know, I know I said it would be more DBZ than SM, but the rest of the chapters will be different. I promise! I may post the second chapter soon, I don't know, for sure. Anyway please review. I accept anything. Just tell me what you think of this. 


	2. Future Visions

*Hi everyone! I'm SOOOO happy that you reviewed my story so fast. I'm really impressed, that so many of you liked my story. And here's chapter 2, as I promised. It deals with more DBZ... actually the only SM character is Serenity (I'll use her princess name, since I find it nicer). Well enjoy... I hope you'll like this chapter even more.  
  
Black Lion- Thank you. Of course, I'll write a second chapter, since I told you I would. Here it is.  
  
Alex- I'm really sorry for that. In case you would want to read this chapter too, I was talking about Serenity having changed(in the 1-st chapter), liking to spar, and being merciless with her opponents. And others' reaction to this. Namely: Uranus, Neptune, the Starlights. In the end she left for the planet of Master Kaioh. I sincerely hope I was clearer here.  
  
CyberAngelOne- Thank you. Here's the continuation (part of it). But please note that I won't write very much about the inners. I don't really like them. So hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Neo-QueenCelestia-Thank you, very much. And no, it won't be a 'good-bye forever' to the outers and Starlights, but please note that the story is not a SM story. I'll only concentrate on Serenity(from SM). There will be cameos for the above mentioned senshi, though. So here's the continuation.  
  
neoqueenserena84-I will continue (I mean I already *am* continuing it) and you will find out the answer for your question soon. I hope you'll like my story.  
  
Akiko- Thank you for the compliment.  
  
solarmistress17-(*smiles widely*) of course I will! I really *am* bored of them. But there won't be much of it, as this is not the main plot. Here's the update: ch2. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Haruka-hime- Thank you (smiles). I appreciate this. I gladly accept your volunteering. Please do... or no. Better torture him a little bit more. I like it better like that. K? Here's ch2, then.  
  
Sailor Purgatory-Thank you. I revised the first ch, and fixed the errors, I saw. I really checked it with the Word Spellcheck, but it looks like it skipped some of the errors. I'm really sorry, if it is an overused plot. I really didn't read such plots on ff.net (SM crossovers for that matter), so I didn't know. But I assure you, I will *not*, and didn't have the intention of copying. Thanks, I'll keep it up!   
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind- Thank you very very very very much!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's ch2.  
  
James Merrit- Thank you very much for being so kind and e-mailing me. I really appreciate this. I'm glad you liked my story.  
____________________________  
Claws of Fire  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * * *  
Chapter two: Future Visions  
____________________________  
  
Master Kaioh was watching her carefully. She looked really peaceful at that moment. Sitting under the large oak tree (AN: or whatever tree it is- I don't know), with her eyes softly closed, legs crossed and her hands laying on her knees, she looked like an angel. Not a single frown framed her pretty face. He smiled at her and she in turn smiled back slightly, causing Master Kaioh to look at her startled. Sure enough, her eyes were closed, and she didn't blink at all. Had she gone so far? Could she let her soul wander around, but still be connected with her body?   
  
"Amazing", he muttered under his breath.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a faint laugh, that slowly erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You haven't seen a thing... Master", he heard her voice.  
  
Turning to her in amazement, he saw that she was smiling broader now, with eyes still closed. He raised an eyebrow. She in turn twisted her mouth, letting him now that she was reading his thoughts perfectly well.  
  
"I'll show you something else... that I *really* find...ummm at least a *bit* amazing", she continued casually.  
  
Master Kaioh's jaw dropped in amazement. She hadn't moved a muscle for this. Her lips remained firmly closed. She had spoken telepathically to him! This was amazing! Normally they should've had a special link for this. But before he could recollect from his initial shock, he felt a slight wind caress his feet, then all of a sudden it became much stronger. It swept everything away, only to return, arranging them in a better order they were before. Master Kaioh could only gape at the sight before him. This was not possible! Yes, of course he knew she was a godly being as well, but... well this was beyond his wildest imagination.  
  
"How did you do this?" he managed to say.  
  
Her eyes instantly flew open, and she settled them on her Master. Shrugging casually, she jumped up with a wide grin.  
  
"Let's make something to eat! I'm starving!" she smiled.  
"Okay", he gazed at her absently.  
"Can I cook?" she asked tilting her head to the side, eyeing him carefully.  
"Yes", he was still gazing at her in awe.  
  
She straightened at that, and frowned at him, but on seeing no change in his attitude, she resumed her walk to her Master's house. On reaching the door, she turned back once more.  
  
"Chips with fried eggs?" she suggested.  
"Huh?" he gasped out.  
  
Smiling at him, she snapped her fingers, bringing him back to reality. He rested his stunned gaze on her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She laughed at this.  
  
"Cooking... and was asking if chips and eggs were alright".  
"Oh, sure", he nodded," As long as--"  
"Yes, I know: as long as I don't burn the kitchen down", she laughed, disappearing in the house.  
  
She decided to keep him company, and he was really glad. In the past weeks, he's been awfully busy with her, and that made him look at life more optimistically than before. Maybe he wasn't going to always be alone, after all. She was very good at martial arts, there was nothing more he could've taught her. And she achieved it in only two years.  
  
"Amazing things can rage do", he muttered absently.  
  
Stepping out of the house, carrying a tray with two plates, she heard his last word. Inspecting him more carefully she didn't find anything wrong, so she shrugged.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" she called cheerily.  
"Mmmm... smells good. Looks like I'm a good teacher, after all", he smirked.  
"Yeah, I guess so", she laughed at him too," You've taught me cooking quite well" (AN: I wasn't referring to the chips or the eggs here - obviously).  
  
They ate silently and the Master could only stare at her in awe. She has changed so much, since she first came to him, two years ago. She had been weak, and destroyed. He didn't actually know what had happened to her, but she wanted to be able to avenge something she had never mentioned to him. He knew only one thing: someone had hurt her deeply, someone she hadn't expected to. Paradoxically, she had always refrained from actually *doing* something to achieve her goal. She, obviously, still cared for the person. In the end, she had out passed everyone's expectations. Not even him, her Master, did know of some powers she had.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, all of a sudden.  
"Huh?" she looked at him uncomprehending for a moment, then, " Umm.. yeah.. sure... I'm okay", she shrugged and resumed eating.  
  
She was not, he could tell this. She was frustrated that she still couldn't avenge her pain. There was one thing she didn't realize, when she decided to learn martial arts: even if she were the strongest being in the universe, she still had a pure heart, no matter how hard she had tried to deny it. She couldn't beat her friends...well former friends, as she still cared for them. Nevertheless she still had an enormous amount of unused energy in her, she couldn't spend, for lack of a proper opponent.  
  
"I think I found the proper opponent for you", he said all of a sudden.  
"Really?" she looked up excited.  
"Yes... that's your main problem, after all", he added mysteriously.  
  
* * * *  
  
She was hovering above the planet, Master Kaioh had indicated. It didn't look special to her. It looked like most of the planets in the universe, maybe without so many oceans and green places like the Earth, but it still wasn't very much out of the ordinary. Looking around for a living being, she gently lowered herself to the ground, her gaze settling on a tall, spiky, black-haired man. He had a noticeable scar on his left cheek, that covered it almost entirely. He also had a green device on his left eyes, that seemed to show him some data, that he examined very carefully. Then, all of a sudden, he turned towards her. On seeing Serenity, his eyes widened considerably.   
  
"You... you could be so?... nah that's not possible", he said staring in awe at her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, not understanding what was wrong. For an instant she thought of reading his thoughts, but decided against it, considering it would be rude of her to do so. Meanwhile, the man shook his head violently, as if his thoughts would've been too overwhelming for him. He unclasped the device on his eye, and began to wriggle it violently, but it obviously didn't show any changes. Getting really mad at the green device, he squished it in his hands angrily.  
  
"Bah! Nothing's done properly, anymore", he muttered barely above a whisper.  
"Umm... sir", she tried," can I help you?"  
"Most probably n--", he stopped mid-sentence, his gaze glued to her," Did you just... did you just... call me... sir?" he asked uncertainly.  
"Umm... yeah. Why what's wrong? Was I impolite?" she bowed in attempt of apologizing.  
  
He could only stare at her bewildered then began laughing loudly. Serenity waited patiently, till the man calmed down a bit.  
  
"Excuse me... miss", he emphasized the last word," but where did you live?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. This time reading his thoughts. She saw a monkey-like creature torturing everyone on the planet. His name was Freezer, and it looked like he was the only one to be called with the title of 'sir' or 'master'. She nodded startling the man in front of her.  
  
"Oh, now I get it...", she said, causing the man to raise an eyebrow at her," So this Freezer is the only one to... umm be treated like... how to say it... like something worth existing. Am I right?" she asked.  
"Huh? But how--"  
"I read your mind", she smiled at him, then bowing," I'm sorry, but it looked like I have made quite a powerful impression on you", she explained," So I figured it would be better if I just read your thoughts", she concluded.  
  
He left his mouth open in amazement. This could not be possible.  
  
"You can read others' thoughts?"   
  
She nodded.  
  
"Everyone's?"  
"I've never met someone that could hide them from me till now. But no one knows...", she shrugged.  
  
He could only stare at her in awe, his body bent ahead, in attempt to look at her more carefully.  
  
"Are you a godly being, or what?"  
"Well...", she paused, her eyes becoming a darker shade of blue," you could say that... too", she answered, her voice clearly showing, he had touched a subject she did not like to discuss.  
"Oh, now I get it!" he straightened," Then the machine wasn't broken after all", he looked down at the green remains of his device on the ground.  
"I'm sorry", she said," Let me fix it then", she offered, startling him once again.  
  
Lifting one arm in front of herself, she caused the particles to lift in the air before them. The broken parts were rapidly coming together, without her having touched the device. Then unbelievably, before him, his device was functioning again, and she directed it right into his hands.  
  
"Wow", he gasped checking it," It works better than before".  
"Oh, really? I'm glad I could help you", she smiled.  
  
He looked at her intently then smiling too, he spoke.  
  
"You know, you're the first one to be so kind to me. If... well I know it's stupid... but could we be friends?" he asked, the pleading tone of his voice startling her.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded, making his smile wider.  
  
"Well then... hi! My name's Serenity", she stretched her hand towards him," Nice to meet you...", she paused waiting for him to introduce himself as well.  
"Oh, hi!", he smiled shaking her hand vigorously," My name's Bardock. Nice to meet you too".  
"Well then, I hope we'll be good friends", she smiled genuinely.  
"I hope so too", he smiled too," And umm... why did you... ergh... come here... If I may ask. It's not that I'm not glad, but it's not necessarily very nice here", he explained.  
  
She just laughed at his embarrassment.  
  
"I came here to spar", she said suddenly, startling Bardock.  
"Huh?"  
"I haven't found a matching opponent yet. Would you spar with me, please?" she asked.  
  
He stared at her bewildered. That was one strange girl. She came here to spar!  
  
"Listen girl! Do you know where you are?"  
"Umm.. where?"  
"On Vegeta-sei. This is the planet of the sayajins, one of the most powerful race in the universe", he declared.  
"I don't think so", she smirked slightly.  
"That we are sayajins?"  
"No. The fact that you would be one of the most powerful race in the universe", she said matter-of-factly," If you would be as strong as you say, you would've defeated this Freezer", she concluded.  
"Eh... well, why should we? He needs us. And we're comfortable with this situation", he blushed slightly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at this. But didn't comment it any further.  
  
"Now do you want to spar or not?" she asked a little impatiently, ignoring his embarrassment.  
"Okay", he jumped in fighting stance.  
  
She settled in a fighting stance too, observing her new opponent for a minute, then running towards him at top speed. Prepared, Bardock directed his fist into her stomach, but to his amazement she disappeared in the last moment before he could touch her. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through his neck, as he felt something hard slam into it. Turning swiftly, holding a hand at his neck, he saw her. Realizing she was serious, he started attacking her at top speed, with everything at his disposition, namely hands and legs. But to his amazement, she dodged every single attack skillfully. Wanting to surprise her, he flew up in the sky, but to his amazement she flew after him, directing a punch into his stomach, causing his eyes to bulge noticeably, as he crouched over his stomach. He still watched her, as she flew above him. Forming a ki ball in his right hand, he raised his hand, and threw the ki ball at her with all his might. Instead of trying to get out of its way, Serenity formed her own ki ball, sending his his attack back, his energy beam coming back full force at him, shaping him to the ground. As he lay on his back panting heavily, she lowered herself to the ground as well.  
  
"Now you can kill me", he gasped hoarsely.  
"WHAT?" she stared at him stunned," Why should I kill you? You're my friend, right?"  
"But you have defeated me"  
"So what? We'll train together, and next time you'll be better", she frowned at him, while yanking him to his feet, none to gently.  
"But why?" he looked at her.  
"Baka", she said turning away from him.  
  
He just looked at her long golden hair, not understanding why she had refused to kill him.  
  
"So that's what a friend is... someone... you care for?" he asked uncertainly.  
"Of course!" she snapped, turning.  
"We sayajins aren't allowed to...ummm show feelings. This is seen as a sign of weakness".  
"That's stupid", she glared at him.  
  
He smiled at his new friend. She was something else, and damn stubborn too. Since then, they became best friends, training together. She met his two older sons, Raditz and Turles, that had to depart for another planet, to conquer it in the name of Freezer. His youngest son, Kakarotto, was only a baby, and instantly conquered her icy heart with his adorable little frowns. Bardock in turn, met Master Kaioh, as Serenity's only family.  
  
One day, when she visited him on Vegeta-sei, she found him, lying on his bed, in great pain. Rushing to his side, she attended to him. Healing his wounds with her energy, she cooked him a large meal, which he ate greedily. And to her amazement, finding it excellent too (AN: I know that was lame! But well, I'm showing that she has learned... and considering the sayajin appetite....). However, he was once again stunned by her gentleness.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, you know Serenity", he smiled at her worried features.  
"Very wise of you to nearly get killed, and then no one to attend to you", she frowned at him.  
"You're the only one", he shrugged casually," So there *is* someone that cares for me".  
  
She looked at him genuinely worried, till she saw that he had indeed been healed by her powers.  
  
"Now tell me, what happened?"  
"I was beaten up by some beings, that forcefully gave me the power to see the future", he stated flatly.  
"And that's a very sad thing", she said sarcastically.  
"It is. Especially when I saw Freezer's true intentions: he wants to destroy the planet", he continued.  
"And is this something new? I mean it's not that he had been treating you very well", she tilted her head to the side.  
"But we thought he needed us" he panicked.  
"I highly doubt it. You are a possible menace for him, being so strong... plus the super sayajins--"  
"That's just a legend. No one has actually achieved this stage".  
"But who said no one would?"  
  
He didn't answer her, and when she turned to look at him, she saw he had gone into a trance. His eyes were moving fast, as if they were watching a fight, or some very rapidly happening events. After a minute he stood up, getting dressed (AN: So, he wasn't naked... No hentai... yet...that's much later ^_^).  
  
"What are you doing?" she inquired  
"I'm going to fight Freezer", he stated calmly.  
"You're kidding", she laughed at him  
"I'm very serious", he looked at her seriously.  
  
Serenity felt her head spin. This wasn't true. She had to lose her best friend because of his stupid sayajin pride? No! She would not stand there and await his doom.  
  
"I'll help you!" she sprang to her feet," There is no way you can beat him".  
  
He smiled warmly at her, then shook his head.  
  
"No. We, the sayajins must avenge the deaths of our comrades. And it's us, who have to do this. No one else".  
"Oh stop! You won't achieve anything. At least come with me and train, so then you will be strong enough for this", she pleaded.  
"And leave my planet behind like a coward?"  
"Warn them, and go away!"  
"I already did, and they didn't believe me".  
"Then let me ask you this question. What do you think you will achieve, with this foolish pride of yours? You'll be killed in a matter of minutes", her tears flowing freely now.  
  
He smiled at her gently. Then walking closer to her, he kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"You're still a child, you know?"  
"And your children?" she continued ignoring his previous remark  
  
He smiled at this sadly.  
  
"Raditz and Turles are very much devoted to Freezer", he bowed his head," So, please take Kakarotto with you", he looked at her lovingly," I know you'll take good care of him".  
  
Her eyes rested on the little boy's bed, before returning to Bardock.  
  
"At least don't go alone"  
"I'm not", he smiled, patting her gently on the shoulder.  
  
He smiled at her once again, and then left. She could only stare after him, then, her knees giving way, she sunk to the floor. Barely supporting herself, with her arms, she couldn't stop crying. Why? Why was he so foolish? She had been the same...once...many years ago... but she didn't want to be the savior of the world. Not anymore. It only brings one pain, and suffering. Finally getting up, she slowly walked over to Kakarotto's bed, gently lifting the sleeping child in her arms, and she flew up to the sky, her tears still wetting her pretty face.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
__________________  
*Weeeeeell? How was it? Did you like it, was it boring, couldn't you understand what was happening? Just say something. I'm currently listening to "Big big world" (Emilia), and it really seems to soothe the mood of this chapter. Oh well... *sighs*.... I hope I don't start crying too. Anyway please review it, so I know what you think of it. In case you would want an on-line friend, you can e-mail me anytime.  
Salvia 


	3. Denying the Past

*Now this really *is* a surprise! I honestly thought this part was worse than the previous one. Of course if you liked it, then I shall continue this. Before I continue though, I'd like to tell you one more thing: right now I'm having a week holiday, and that's why I could update the stories so fast, but I won't be able to do this in the future, so please be patient with me. Usually I have lots of homework, so bear with me. Ok, I really hope you won't be very mad at me. So on with the story... ergh.. thanks-list(I really appreciate your reviews).  
  
Alex - Ok, I'm relieved :-). So I hope you'll find this chapter ok too.  
  
GekkaniMusouka - Yeah... umm that was my first intention too, but there are far too many stories about adult Son Goku helping Usagi, so I changed my plot, and will have no Goku/Serenity pairing in this. Anyway, I'm really glad you like my story.  
  
Neo-QueenCelestia - Now, really? I didn't think it was *that* sad. Anyway, as long as you like the story, it's okay, I guess. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Akiko - Well thank you for your kind thought. I really do appreciate it.  
  
MarsMoonStar - Thanks. Of course I will!!  
  
Galexz - Umm... yeah, but... ugh no, I won't tell you the continuation, read it! Hehehe! Thanks for the compliment.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts - Oh, well then I hope you'll like this chapter too.  
  
The Great Seanman - Thanks! As for your comment, everywhere I read, and I read in some five places this, Turles was Goku's *brother*...oh yeah, I read about a cousin of his too, but that was Brolly (I'm not sure if it is true, since I only found this on one site). Oh yeah, by the way: pun intended? I'm not making fun of you, oh no! It's only that, I sort of, couldn't stop laughing when I saw the episodes featuring The Great Sayaman, he was so hilarious! His presentation poses! LOL. Anyway thanks for the review.  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind - I'm very glad you like this chapter too (*smiles wide*). I'll do my best, but as I've said above, I'll be having quite a lot of homework to do, so don't be too impatient.  
  
solarmistress17 - Well, I'm awfully glad you like this. Here's the update.  
  
Sailor Purgatory - I'm glad you liked it. And I'm not going to answer your other... ummm remarks, as I would give the story away.  
  
Wolf - *smiles* I'm very glad you like this. Here's the continuation.... Idon'tevenwanttoknowwhatyou'llsayonfinihingthis....ummm did someone say anything? *looks around searching*  
  
_________________________________  
Claws of Fire  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * * *  
Chapter three: Denying the Past  
_________________________________  
  
She stood once again above Vegeta-sei, glancing down on the planet, just like she did three months before, when she first came there. She refused to believe that it would explode and steal her best friend away, without her being able to do anything against it. Suddenly she saw a tiny red spot glowing, that quickly spread over the entire planet. Feeling the immense power of the explosion, she turned her back to the planet, in attempt of protecting little Kakarotto from any harm. Flying further away from the source of explosion, her arms tightened around the small baby, protectively. However she still felt something push into her back, as her ponytail danced in front of her, flown ahead by the force of the explosion. As she felt the power subside, she turned back. She really had to hold Kakarotto tightly, otherwise, she would've let him fall. The sight that greeted her, literally took her breath away. There was absolutely no sign of Vegeta-sei anymore. As if it had never existed. She couldn't believe it, and just stood there, floating in space and staring into the nothingness, that was once a planet. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a spaceship change course. She glared after it with rage, but she refrained from flying after it, firstly because of the little boy in her arms, she had promised to take care of, and secondly because she knew Bardock would've never forgiven her. It had to be a sayajin.   
  
Suddenly small tears began to fall from her eyes, wetting her beautiful face, slipping over her trembling mouth onto her chest, and onto Kakarotto's sleeping face. Wriggling a bit in her arms, he opened his eyes startled. The baby obviously didn't understand why she had tears in her eyes. Curling his little hands into tight balls, he gripped her gi, tugging slightly at it, to get her attention. Shifting her gaze to the little one in her arms, she was stunned by his innocent little eyes, as he looked at her uncomprehending and frowning slightly. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Holding him in one arm, she lifted the other to wipe her tears away and look at him smiling genuinely.  
  
"You know what? You're damn right! I have to stop crying... really. Sometimes I'm a horrible cry-baby, ne?" she smiled.  
  
As if understanding her, Kakarotto nodded, frowning up at her, which made her smile widen. Setting course to master Kaioh's planet, she flew to her master at top speed. The tiny planet seemed to almost shine with joy as she approached it, landing in front of the house.  
  
"Master Kaioh? Where are you?" she called out to him, looking around the empty garden (AN: Ergh... lack of a better world :-P)  
"Over here!" came the reply from behind the house, the master appearing then," Back so soon?" he inquired.  
  
She didn't answer just looked at the small boy in her arms. Master Kaioh also took notice of the baby, coming closer to see it.  
  
"What are you doing with the baby? Is it yours by chance", he asked.  
  
She glanced at him, like he would've asked the most stupid question in the world.  
  
"Of course not!" came the answer," It's Bardock's son".  
"And what are you doing with him, here? I sincerely hope you did not steal him!"  
"That question really didn't have any sense", she retorted," He asked me to take care of him".  
"But why?"  
  
She didn't answer just looked at the boy for a moment. Then lifting her right hand, and pointing at Kakarotto's face with her finger, a light began to glow on the tip of it.  
  
"Forget that you're a sayajin. You shall never remember this. You are human", she whispered to the little boy, whose eyes momentarily turned bright yellow, then a soft black, as he lovingly gazed up to her.  
  
The master was dumbstruck.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" he asked bewildered.  
"Because I don't want him to be the same baka his father was", tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Kami, what did he do to you, Serenity?" he asked concerned.  
"He-- he died", she stuttered," I told him not to go, because he wouldn't stand a chance against Freezer ", she continued," But no! His sayajin pride was too important! He just *had* to go! Even though he knew perfectly well, that he would die!" she snapped angrily.  
  
The master could only stare at her motionless.   
  
"And he asked me to take care of Kakarotto. Well I *will*. But he will never do such a foolish thing!" she frowned at Master Kaioh.  
"So... what are you going to do, now?"  
"I'm going back... to the Earth. And I will raise him as a human".  
"But... the sayajins are very strong beings!" he protested.  
"I didn't say I wouldn't teach him Martial Arts. I said he will *not* do such a foolish thing as to save the world, just for the sake of those poor people! Never!" she snapped.  
  
She swiftly took off, and flew away, leaving the stunned master behind.  
  
"I really hope, that little boy's going to help you", he said after her," I honestly do. You really deserve being happy", he added.  
  
* * * *  
  
The branches were brushing against her delicate skin, but she didn't care. She wanted to arrive there. Now, where that 'there' was... she didn't know either. So, she just flew ahead, not bothering to eat or rest, she just had to arrive somewhere she could raise Kakarotto. And it had to be a *nice* place, hopefully away from any sign of civilization. He couldn't... she would never allow him to die such a stupid death like his father. No! She would be his mother now, and he would become a happy child, without having to hate someone, without the desire for revenge. A quick glance down to her protege, revealed that the boy didn't know anything. She fed him on the way, before reaching the solar system. She did not want any unpleasant encounters. Uranus would surely be angry with her for not telling them, but... she just had to go away. Mamoru and the inners were the last living beings in the whole universe she would've liked to meet at that moment. Her memories of long lost friends caused new tears to form in the corner of her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away. No one could see her, and she really needed to cry... just once, when no one was looking.  
  
Being too absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't see the landscape gradually shift around her. Sometimes she would cross big cities, avoiding a crash with the buildings just on mere instinct, as her senses still told her vaguely about possible obstacles. People would stare after, as she flew past them at an incredible speed. She just ignored them, even though she heard, faintly, some noises. As she looked around to see where she was, she noticed she was flying through a mountainous area, without any sign of people. She lowered herself slowly to a clearing, she found was quite pretty. However, being too impressed by the view, she failed to notice the old man at the water, some meters behind her. He could only stare at her in awe. A girl that could fly! Well, he had to admit it wasn't something he saw every day.  
  
Turning around, to look at the whole place, she finally noticed the awed man and jumped back startled. She tried to say something, but no words came out. So she just stood there opening and then helplessly closing her mouth.  
  
"Good morning, young lady", the old man began," A very nice morning to take a walk with... ummm your baby".  
"My baby?" she asked bewildered.  
  
Then looking down to Kakarotto, who clung to her as if she were his only chance to survive, which was true by the way. He was so cute. She at first thought of saying 'no' to Bardock, but now… she knew she would never regret this.  
  
"Oh, yes, sure. Good morning... ergh mister....", she paused not knowing what to say.  
"Oh no! Just call me Son Gohan", the man offered," I've never seen you around, before...".  
"Umm... no. It's the first time I'm here. I umm... was searching for an appropriate place to raise this little one", she smiled at the boy in her arms.  
"May I see him?" the man tried, not knowing what to expect from the strange girl.  
"Yes, of course", she smiled, causing Son Gohan to smile at her.  
  
Coming closer, he looked down at the boy. He was sleeping peacefully, clutching at her 'mother's' gi, with all his might.  
  
"What a possessive little boy", he laughed.  
"I guess he is", she smiled too.  
"But I don't know if this would be an appropriate place to raise a child", he looked at her seriously.  
"Believe me, it is. Especially...", she stopped here, deciding not to continue.  
"I see...", the man concluded softly," Then... do you have a place to stay?"  
"Umm... not yet", she looked away embarrassed," But I can build one, it's no problem for me", she said.  
"Well, if you would want to, you could live in my house... and if you don't like it, we could build another one for you, and the boy... and---".  
"Oh, no! That's very kind, but I wouldn't want to be in your way. I can--".  
"I would be very happy!" he smiled at them.  
"But what about your family?" she asked.  
"I don't have one. I live alone", he smiled," I really wouldn't mind some company".  
  
She looked at the kind old man before her. He really seemed to be sincere, but this was for her son... Son, how nice it sounded. She knew she would really like the old man. Although she was normally against reading others' mind, she still read his, and was surprised to find a longing after company, and children. She smiled involuntarily at this and nodded, as Son Gohan let out a sigh of relief, causing Serenity to giggle.  
  
"You know, I could think you are some evil wizard that wants to eat us", she laughed.  
"Ugh... oh", he blushed.  
"Don't worry, I was only joking", she smiled gently.  
"Well... I suggest we introduce each other, then".  
"Oh yes, sure", she smiled, lifting a hand," My name is Serenity", she smiled, streching his.  
"And I am Son Gohan, as I told you before", he smiled," And the little one is?"  
  
She looked down on Kakarotto. It would have been a really strange name for a human. Plus it reminded her of carrots, and she really didn't like them (AN: I know : this had no point... *shrugs*... I like saying/writing things without a point :-p). However it was the name Bardock gave to him, and she really didn't want to change it radically.  
  
"His name is Goku", she replied (AN: I read somewhere, that Goku would mean 'carrot' in Japanese).  
"That's a very nice name", Son Gohan smiled at her.  
"Yes... Son Goku... sounds very nice", she smiled, startling the man (AN: I like the way it sounds, so...ummm yeah, that's it).  
"Then let's go, shall we?" he offered.  
"Sure, thank you for--".  
"Not a word! I already told you. Plus, you're the most charming young lady I've ever seen", he smiled mysteriously, causing Serenity to flush slightly.  
"Arigatou", she whispered barely audible.  
  
~~3 years later~~  
  
A little spiky, black-haired boy, the exact picture of Bardock, came running up the hill with a huge fish on his back. On seeing a nice little house in the middle of a tiny clearing, his smile widened considerably, his pace quickening.  
  
"Mooommmm! Grandpaaaaaaaa! I've got a really big fish today!" he shouted cheerily.  
  
Coming out from behind the house, carrying some fire wood, Son Gohan smiled warmly at the small 3 year-old boy.  
  
"Well, hello Goku! I see you got us a very delicious dinner", he smiled patting his head lovingly.  
"Yep! Look here! Isn't it huge, grandpa?" he held the fish up for him to see better.  
"Very good son!" he smiled.  
"Mooommmmm!" he shouted cheerily," Look what I got today!"  
  
The door of the small house opened, revealing Serenity, wearing a pretty apron. Scowling slightly at Goku, she inspected the fish, then her son.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to shout like that? I'm not deaf, you know?", she admonished her son," You could've come here to me and say it normally", she frowned.  
"Oh.. okay, mom", he bowed his head slightly," But the fish is good, ne?" he smiled a wide smile (AN: You know, the SonGoku trademark smile - he's cute when he does that :-) I, at least, think so).  
  
Her gaze softened looking over to the fish. Then her gaze rested on him again.  
  
"And you've once again dirtied yourself as best as you could", she smiled slightly at him.  
"Umm... well", he looked down on his clothes," It's not that bad".  
"Drop the fish, and go wash yourself", she ordered firmly.  
  
He did as he was told. Turning swiftly on his heels, he ran to the nearest washing bowl. As he leaned down to wash himself a brown tail made itself visible swishing back and forth in an impatient manner. Son Gohan looked at it thoughtfully, but didn't say a thing. He realized she had her reasons not to tell him, who she was. She noticed the old man watching Goku once again, most probably wondering about the tail. She really wanted to tell him, all about Goku, but....  
  
"Umm... Gohan?" she asked faintly.  
"Ugh... yes?" he turned to her, embarrassed at being caught staring at the boy.  
"Could we talk... alone?" she whispered.  
"Umm... yes, sure".  
  
Entering the house she sat down on a chair, motioning for the man to do the same. Sighing deeply, she spoke, finally.  
  
"Goku is not human", she looked at the old man carefully.  
"I thought so too", he answered softly.  
"The planet he is from, was destroyed by.... by an evil being", she decided to leave Freezer out of all this," His Father stubbornly wanted to face him... but he was not strong enough for him. And he knew it. Still, he went to fight, even though he knew, that this being's intention was to destroy the planet with its habitants on it", she paused here," Before leaving, he asked me to take care of his youngest son, Kakarotto... that is, Goku. Bardock, his father, was my best friend, and even tough I offered to help, he refused. It was his race's pride or something of the kind", she glared at a corner angrily," And... I *had* to do it. You understand me", he nodded looking sadly at her.  
  
Reading his mind, she realized he was wrong.  
  
"Umm no. Bardock and I... we... um never had a relation... we were just good friends. When I met his father, Goku was already born. I don't know who his mother was, however I really doubt she would be alive now... You must never tell Goku this, though. I swore, he would never do such a foolish thing as help the human kind, or the world!" she nearly snapped.  
"I think you're wrong Serenity dear... you don't know how it feels standing alone in a field and facing an enemy, and then defeating it, you save others", he tried.  
"Been there, done that", she smiled bitterly," Maybe you've heard of me as... I don't like to mention this... but ever heard of Sailor Moon?" she looked up at his stunned face.  
"Why yes! My master, Master Roshi, told me about a legendary warrior, named Sailor Moon, who once, many years ago, saved the world from destruction", he smiled," Then you know how--".  
"Yes I know. And that's precisely the reason I don't want him to do the same mistake I have. He should learn Martial Arts, that's why I've let you teach him, but he shall *not* become something like the 'savior of the world'", she frowned at him.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, Goku carrying the huge fish inside.  
  
"Hei mom! Won't you cook the fish?" he asked," I'm starving!"  
  
Tearing her gaze away from Son Gohan, she smiled lovingly at her son.  
  
"Sure honey, but for tomorrow. Lunch's already made. I'll serve it in a minute. Put it down there", she stood up, laying the table.  
"Oh great!" he smiled widely.  
  
After lunch the grandfather and his grandchild went out to train, as always. She watched them smiling. Son Gohan never ceased to be amazed by Goku's enormous force, and the fast he learned things. She really hoped it would be enough, to keep the old man's thoughts away from any strange idea. She then, went back and proceeded to wash the dishes, never stopping to follow their ki-s. They, of course, didn't know, and it was better for them like that. As long Son Gohan could teach Goku, the boy did not need her as a trainer.  
  
~~5 years later~~  
  
Serenity was climbing the small pathway up to her 8-year-long home, when suddenly she felt something very strange, her heart suddenly began to beat faster. She looked around, her trained eyes easily penetrating the darkness of the forest, but didn't find anything out of place. She then looked up to the sky, but this was unusually clear too, only the full moon, shining over the dark surroundings. She quickly shifted her face from the sight. It brought back painful memories from her past. Sure, she did tell Uranus and the other outers about her whereabouts, but had asked them insistently not to visit her, as this would give her away to the inners and Mamoru. They protested at first, especially after she had told them the whole story about Goku, but eventually had to accept the situation as it was.  
  
She quickened her pace, hurrying up the hill, her uncanny feeling growing stronger after each step she took. As she was only half a mile away from the house, she suddenly felt a very strong power level. All her senses went into alert. How could this be? Son Gohan's power level was far beneath this. And then all of a sudden it disappeared. She felt her stomach tighten, her heart slamming against her chest, threatening to break through.  
  
"What the hell is happening", she muttered as she lifted from the ground, flying towards the house at top speed.  
  
The vision that greeted her, almost took her breath stop. The house was completely ruined and there was no sign of the two. She panicked, not knowing what to think. Concentrating on the ki-s of the two, she felt Goku's very near. So, dropping he packages she ran to the source.  
  
Goku was standing on his knees, seeming to shake something none too gently. She could literally *feel* his desperation. Running quickly over, her heart almost stopped. There, at her feet, lay Son Gohan unconsciously. And although she did her best in searching for his ki, she couldn't feel anything. Gently lowering on her knees, she gripped Goku soothingly.  
  
"What happened honey?" she asked silently.  
  
He stiffened on feeling her presence. Turning around, she saw his tear-stained face.  
  
"Mommy! Do something! Grandpa is not responding anymore! I don't know what to do", he cried.  
"I'm sorry honey, I can't", she whispered.  
  
The boy was stunned. It as the first time his mother had ever told him, she couldn't do something. Everything he had asked her before, she did it. There was no such thing as 'impossible', for her.  
  
"But... you always know what to do", he tried.  
"This time I can't do anything... Honey, your grandpa is dead", she whispered, embracing him more tightly.  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! GRANDPA IS NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!" he screamed into the stillness of the night.  
  
End of chapter three  
___________________  
*Looks like I've got a weakness for sappy endings ::sniff::,:: sniff::. Anyway, don't panic. I don't intend to make the whole story like this. So, as always, what did you think? Bored, interesting? Any impression. I know I updated this quite fast, but don't get used to it. I just happened to have time. Well anyway I really love reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh yes, before I forget: if anyone would like to know about Goku's feeding, since he was still a baby when Serenity had taken him… well… imagine she could feed him. After all this is the future and she's a goddess. As for her cooking skills I've already told you, in the last chapter that she had learned from Master Kaioh (ummm yeah, she can learn)…. Other than that, I've also read, somewhere that Gohan would mean 'rice' in Japanese.   
Depending on the impression I made with this chapter, I might publish the next one soon, too. Note: might! Hehehe! Yup! I like making people wait. Just ask any of the readers who have reviewed my WP story 'Loving Hearts', how long they've been waiting for ch 11 (I still haven't written it – lack of ideas). Heheh, anyway. Hope to see you soon.  
Bye (*waves*),  
Salvia 


	4. Leaving a World Behind

*So it's still me! But this is really the last time I can update the story so soon. I have a couple of exams coming at me right now, so I really won't have time for this. Other than that... I once again thank you for being so kind and reviewing my story.   
Before I go on, I'd like to complete some facts from the previous chapter. In my story, I am assuming that the sayajins can only maintain their Oozaru form, when the moon is not covered, otherwise they retransform again, as they were before, however this form of them is highly unstable (Umm... yeah, I know it's complicated, but... well this is my story), other than that, the tail thing is the same.  
  
Akiko - I'm beginning to think I'm mean. I think the last chapter, sort of ended this sad cycle (till the next... it's not going to be very soon). Thanks for the compliments ::blushes::  
  
GekkaniMusouka - Hmm yeah... poor them. Anyway, this is the end of sad parts (till the next). Yes, I'm more or less going to follow the plot of DB/DBZ (I don't really like DBGT - actually I haven't seen it, but read some description and it wasn't so cool as these), but I think I'm going to jump over some parts, not the Red Ribbon Army though.  
  
Alex - I'm glad you liked this one, too. As for your question, I've already answered it above, and for the tail... read the chapter.  
  
Sailor Purgatory - You really scared me at first. :-) However, I'm going to end the depressing part for a while. Thanks, and here's chapter 4. I hope you'll still like the story.  
  
ssgotenlover - Umm... yeah I figured that, and I guess most of you have, so I didn't put it in. Plus I haven't reached the part of story when Vegeta meets Goku. I'm very happy you like my story!  
  
Haruka-hime - Yet another sappy ending lover. Well I'm glad you like my story, here's the continuation, then.  
  
Shi- Domo arigato for the compliments! And yes Serenity *is* going to be paired with someone, but I'm not telling you with who. Read the story... and you'll find out (not in this chapter though). I hope you're satisfied with this answer. I can't, and *will* not give the story's content away, before I write it.  
  
Azimel- Thanks for the compliments. Umm... actually I was saying that I'm not interested in putting in the details about his feeding. For the flashback parts, it could be an idea.  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind - Thanks for understanding. I'm almost 18, and next year I'll be graduating high-school too. Actually I'm not sure if this is the same at you. Here, after high-school comes University (or college which is 3 years, compared to university which lasts 4-5 or even 6 years). I have a friend from Hong Kong, and she said that over there, high-school means secondary school, so I don't know... anyway, that was not the point. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
MarsMoonStar- Thank you very much. :-)  
  
solarmistress17 - I'm glad you liked it. This one's not going to be sad, then. You'll find out part of your answer in this chapter, as for Serenity, no she doesn't age much. She looks 20, and she looked thus in the Silver Millennium too. And here's the update.  
  
______________________________________  
Claws of Fire  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * * *  
Chapter four: Leaving a World Behind  
______________________________________  
  
She just stared wordlessly at the old man's lifeless body, not knowing what to do. Her thoughts were swirling in her head, reviving all kinds of memories, having nothing to do with Son Gohan. Her only link to the real world was the small boy, who was holding onto her as tightly as he could... Why? Why him? Why do all her friends have to die? What was her sin? And then all of a sudden, memories of a long denied past came back to her.  
  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
She was in Mamoru's apartment, sitting on the couch, staring dumbstruck at her boyfriend. She did *not* hear him say this... RIGHT?  
  
"So? I'm waiting", he said, looking down on her impatiently.  
"You're serious?" she asked, her voice wavering.  
"Obvious", he replied coldly," So?"  
  
Mamoru had just asked her to accompany him to a striptease bar. Reason? She should get some ideas, in order to 'entertain' him. She couldn't believe this. How could he ask this?  
  
"I--I can't. Really, Mamo-chan... you're kidding", she tried.  
"I'm not. I'm sick of this childish chatter of you... but I'm sure, you could do very well in that", he smirked at her.  
  
This was not true! She couldn't form a thought in her mind. Gradually, she started feeling her cheeks growing hot, a fact that did not go unnoticed to Mamoru.  
  
"Oh, I see", he smirked at her knowingly," Well then, I could show you some things... You don't have to be embarrassed around me, you know that love. Here", he dropped a large stack of video tapes in front of her, " This should do it".  
  
She didn't know how, or where she got the strength from, but she rose and left his apartment. That was the last time she had visited him. The next day he broke up with her... She had thought she had been right, but that had been Small Lady's end... She had killed the person, she loved most...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's grip on her grew tighter, pulling her out of her little reverie. She bent her head slightly, her gaze settling on her son's spiky head. Running a hand through it, she kissed him lightly on the top of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry honey... Not even I can revive him, but... maybe we'll see him again. I'll try. Promise", she whispered soothingly.  
  
The clouds slowly moved, letting the moon cast a silvery glow over them. Lifting his head, Goku stared up at it. Serenity, then, noticed scared, that his eyes were glowing yellow. Suddenly he pushed her away roughly, his entire body shaking violently. Then, right before her eyes, he began to grow, his features gradually transforming into those of a giant monkey. She was so shocked, she couldn't move a single muscle. The giant monkey (AN: I don't like the word 'ape') looked down on her, not very friendly. Realization suddenly hit her hard, her gaze shifting to Son Gohan's dead body. Quickly cradling the old man into her arms, she flew up, above the monkey, which desperately tried to reach her, albeit without luck.  
  
"I can't hurt him", she muttered under her breath," But I have to do something".  
  
Something... something... This was probably part of his sayajin heritage. But what could she do? her mind was searching frantically for an answer. If she didn't stop him, he could do serious damage.  
  
"Pluto", she called out telepathically.  
  
It was her last hope. She would've preferred doing something else , but there was no other way out.  
  
"Serenity?" came the answer, suddenly.  
"Please. I need your help. I-- I don't know what to do", she replied desperately.  
"What happened", Pluto asked worried.  
" I-- I don't know. It's Goku. He transformed into a giant monkey and he killed Son Gohan", came the desperate answer.  
"Goku? Wasn't he supposed to be your little boy?" she asked slightly sarcastically.  
"That's what's bothering me. I think it's a part of his heritage".  
"Genetically you mean? What race is he?"  
"He's a sayajin".  
"Oh, then it is very simple... By the way, is it full moon by chance?"  
"Yes. But could you please hurry?"  
"Oh, hai. All you have to do, is cut his tail. He'll transform back into your sweet little boy".  
"Will you cut that out?"  
"What exactly?"  
"Being sarcastic? This is not funny!"  
  
Serenity formed a ki disc (AN: something of the sort Kuririn does in DBZ) an directed it to his tail. The organ was instantly sliced down, Goku returning to his previous form.  
  
"So? Did you do it?" Pluto asked.  
"Yes and it worked. Domo arigatou!"  
"He'll be losing his balance at first, but in the end, he'll get used to it".  
"Pluto?" Serenity asked meekly.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you please send me some books on sayajins?"  
  
Serenity could clearly hear her laugh.  
  
"Sure, but I can't do it through teleportation... so I guess...", she trailed off.  
"Is this supposed to be a form of blackmailing?"  
"No".  
"Hotaru-chan?"  
"Ok with me".  
  
She slowly lowered herself to the ground, gently lifting Goku's naked body. She flew towards the house (at least the remains of it) at top speed. Lowering to the ground, she put Son Gohan's limp body and Goku down. Lifting her hand in front of herself, so the back of her palm was parallel with the ground, she pointed towards the remains of the house. Its pieces quickly began to come together, as if nothing had happened. Soon, the house looked as if it had just been built, better than before. Turning, she lifted Son Gohan's lifeless body, placing it in his bed, putting his hands on his chest. She then returned to Goku and with a snap of her fingers, she formed a new, orange gi (AN: Basically like Goten's) on his body.  
  
"Goku... Honey!" she shook him gently," Wake up!"  
  
His eyes opened slowly and looked at his mother.  
  
"Mom, where's grandpa?"  
"Inside. We--", she was cut off mid sentence.  
"So it was all a dream?" he asked hopefully.  
"No, honey. Grandpa's dead. We have to burry him, Come on", her gaze soft, but her face stony.  
  
The burial was quick, simple, but it seemed as though Goku's been highly affected by it (AN: yeah, well duh!). Another thing that bothered him, was the absence of his tail, a fact Serenity had refused to comment upon, realizing he had no memory of what had happened.  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku was sitting outside the house, looking absently to the sky. It had been a month since Son Gohan's death, and his mom had been strangely kind to him since then. Not that she wouldn't usually be, but it was different now. Yet, she would always change the topic whenever he would ask about the cause of Son Gohan's death. She would mumble something that seemed to sound like 'old' and 'sick', but nothing else.  
  
"Grandpa, what are you doing now?" he caught himself saying it aloud.  
  
Serenity had told him, right after the 'funeral', that Son Gohan would be alright, in a very nice place. When he protested, that his grandpa would be very lonely there, without anyone to talk to, she calmed him down, telling him there were also other dead people (An: I know this sounds stupid), like him, so he wouldn't be so alone.  
  
"I wonder if you miss me", he sighed.  
"Oh, he misses you alright, Goku ",an unfamiliar, yet soft voice answered.  
  
Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked up startled, only to gaze into a pair of beautiful violet eyes.  
  
"Umm... who are you?" he asked startled.  
"Hi! I am Sailor Saturn", she smiled, her shoulder-length black hair lovingly hugging her pretty face," But you can call me Hotaru".  
"Hi, I'm Son Goku", he couldn't help, but smile at the kind senshi.  
"I know", she said smiling mysteriously.  
"You do? And how do you know what grandpa's doing?" he enquired.  
"I guard the Gate of Life and Death (AN: I don't know if she does, but in my story, she guards it). I prevent dead souls from coming back to life. I am the guardian of Life. And Serenity-san asked me to look after your grandpa. He's ok, but he really misses you two", she smiled.  
"Can't I go see him?"  
"Right now it is not possible. Later", she patted him lightly on the head.  
  
Straightenning and standing up, Goku could see her strange dress, consisting of a white top with a black bow, a blue a heart in the middle of it and a short pleated skirt. Her long, slender legs were framed by pretty, tall, blue boots, that reached up to her knees.  
  
"I have to give this book to your mommy", she said materialising a book in her right hand," Could you bring me to her?"  
"Sure", he stood up as well," Are you her friend?"  
"I like to think I am", she smiled.  
  
Just then, the door opened, Serenity stepping out with a bucket in her hand.  
  
"Goku, honey could you please bring some water?"  
"Sure. Mom, this pretty lady wants to talk to you", he said, smiling up at Hotaru, then taking the bucket from his mother, heading towards the river.  
  
Hotaru looked smiling after him, then turned to Serenity.  
  
"Hotaru-chan!" Serenity exclaimed happily," Haven't seen you for a long time!".  
"Hello, Serenity-san! You look well. As for the last visit, it certainly isn't my fault", she remarked sheepishly.  
"I knew the four of you would find way to blackmail me", she pouted her mouth slightly, before smiling widely again.  
"What did you expect? No letters, no telepathical messages...", she smirked," Oh, by the way, here's the book. Pluto says the monkey is called Oozaru".  
"Whatever. As long as it doesn't appear once again...".  
"His tail will eventually grow, and on the next full moon...", she let her sentence fade away.  
"Well then... I guess I'll have to begin training him", Serenity sighed.  
"He's not human. Don't forget this. Not only that, but he's from one of the most strongest races in the Universe".  
  
Since then, Serenity had begun Goku's training. He proved to be very talented fighter, and a fast learner. To Serenity's astonishment, he learned controlling his ki and flew very well, in only three months.   
Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto used to visit them, every once in a while, and became good friends with Goku, although they were wary of him. After all he was a sayajin, but on seeing him, they couldn't help but love him.  
  
"You know, Sere-chan?" Uranus told her once.  
"Yes?"  
"I've been wondering why I find him so familiar, although I've never met him before".  
"And why is that?"  
"He reminds me of Usagi... with the difference that he doesn't cry", she added as an afterthought, thus earning herself a, none too gentle, smack in the ribcage.  
"However, as much as you miss Usagi, she died ten years ago, and no one's going to revive her. She's not needed anymore", she frowned at Uranus.  
"So you're serious?" Uranus asked bewildered," You still want to pay him back?"  
"If I had wanted that, I would've done that long time ago... Right now the only thing I'm interested in is my son. And I'll be sure to make a true man out of him... not a baka super hero", her gaze turned serious," Now, I understand you and Neptune, when you said, you weren't some super heroes... and you were right. It's only a waste of time", she smiled sadly.  
"So... you're not coming back... anymore?" Neptune approached them.  
"No", she said flatly," It's a world I want to leave behind. If I come back, I'll take revenge on him... I would then be worse than him", she smiled," But you're any time welcome to visit me".  
"Be sure of it", Uranus snickered," There's no way you can get away from us".  
"Don't be so sure", she smiled.  
  
Suddenly Goku and Saturn appeared at the top of the hill, chatting friendly. Turning his gaze to the three, Goku noticed his mom looking at him intently. Running over to her, he pulled her in a bear hug.  
  
"Mom, don't be sad", he looked at her worried.  
"I'm not, honey", she smiled," Not with you here".  
  
* * * *  
  
The dimly lit woods were quite a challenge for the motorbike, even though it was the latest model. The girl riding it was quickly growing frustrated of all the holes on the thin forest path, especially as she was going at top speed. Suddenly she noticed a monkey tail swishing impatiently on the middle of the path.   
  
"Huh? What the--", she didn't finish her sentence as the tail moved further to the middle, revealing the body attached to it," AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", she screamed as she saw it was that of a little boy.  
  
Due to her shock, and realization that her speed was too high, she lost control of the motorbike, which was heading straight towards the boy. He had noticed her, and was staring startled at the vehicle coming towards him at top speed. Then, seeing the fright clearly written on the girl's face, he jumped up in the last second, grabbing the girl too, so as to avoid her collision with the nearby tree. The motorbike ran into a tree and was seriously severed, while the little boy was floating above it, in the air, holding the bewildered girl in his arms. Looking down at the girl, he gently lowered themselves to the ground, putting the girl down too, although her feet wavered a bit as they felt firm ground beneath them.  
  
"What-- what was that?", she managed to stutter.  
"What was what?" the boy asked too.  
"YOU CAN FLY!!!" she shouted at him, causing him to wince at its intensity.  
"Yes, I can, but you don't have to shout like that", he said, with hands still on his ears.  
  
The girl just stood there dumbfounded. Suddenly her face lit up and she smiled widely, running over at him and hugging him fiercely.  
  
"Great! That's just great! You're just the one for me!" she exclaimed happily.  
"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, gently detangling himself from her arms.  
"Oh, gomen nasai. I haven't introduced myself", she apologized, taking her cap off, as her shoulder-length light blue hair, pulled up in a high braid, with a bright red bow on it," My name's Bulma... Bulma Briefs. Nice to meet you...", she paused waiting for him to introduce himself as well, while stretching her hand.  
  
The boy looked at her hand, then shrugged, shaking her hand firmly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Son Goku. Nice to meet you too", he said a little awkward, while looking at the strange girl.  
"Great", she smiled," Wouldn't you want to accompany me?"  
"Where?"  
"On my journey. I'm searching for the dragonballs", she said, pulling out a clock-like device, her gaze widening as she looked at it," There is one here!" she jumped up happily," Want to help me find it?"  
"Ok", he nodded, still startled by the strange girl.  
  
She turned on her heels, proceeding to follow her radar's indication (AN: I bet you guessed the clock-like device is the DB radar), then suddenly turned glaring at her motorcycle's remains.  
  
"Oh, no! That was my best one. And I really don't have the time and tools to fix it here", she sighed.  
"I'm sure my mom can fix it", Goku told her casually.  
"Nah, I highly doubt that", she waved her hand dismissing.  
"I'm serious. Mommy can do almost everything. The only thing she couldn't do was bringing grandpa back to life, three years ago", he continued.  
  
The girl looked at him strangely. Then smiled gently.  
  
"Of course not, silly. No one can revive dead people", she patted him on the head.  
"But she can fix that", he pointed at the remains of the motorcycle.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, might as well try it out", she said, watching as he went and grabbed the remains of the vehicle.  
  
Following Goku up a hill, suddenly a cute little brick house appeared on the top of it. Goku quickened his pace, running up the hill, Bulma following suite, albeit she couldn't reach him. Thus she decided to let Goku be there first.  
  
"Mom! I'm back!" he called out.  
"Ok, honey", came the reply from behind the house," Did you catch a fish already?".  
"Not yet, but this lady needs help", he said, startling Bulma.  
"My, he really has manners", she muttered in awe.  
  
Suddenly a pretty girl (AN: Forgot to mention, that Serenity doesn't age very much. She still looks 20, and so did she look in the Silver Millennium), wearing a white shirt, a loose skirt, and a white apron.  
  
"Hello honey. Who needs help?" she asked smiling down at her boy.  
"She does", he turned his head waiting for Bulma to catch up, as she finally reached the house breathing heavily.  
"He--Hello", she panted," My name's Bulma... Brie-hiesf. My mo-hotorbike ran into a tree", she took a break to catch her breath," And umm... Son Goku insisted you could fix it", she looked up, smiling embarrassed at Serenity.  
  
Serenity just looked at her for a moment, her face expressionless, then suddenly she smiled down at her (AN: Yes, you guessed she read her mind), sweetly.  
  
"Of course, no problem", she pointed towards the remains of the vehicle, which Goku sat down in the meanwhile.  
  
The parts quickly came together, before Bulma's bewildered eyes, her motorcycle looking as new.  
  
"Wow", she only managed to say.  
"Oh, how stupid of me", Serenity exclaimed, catching Bulma's attention," My name is Serenity, nice to meet you Bulma-san", she stretched her hand.  
  
Bulma shook it, still in a daze. Looking down at her radar, her eyes nearly bulged.  
  
"What? It's in the house", she exclaimed.  
  
Serenity, realizing she was too overwhelmed to say what would be in the house, read her mind. Entering the house, she brought out a yellow crystal ball with four red stars on it.  
  
"You mean, this should be a dragonball?" she asked holding out the ball to her.  
"Yes, but how--", she was cut off by Goku.  
"Mommy can read minds", he said cheerfully," But that's grandpa, you can't give grandpa away!" he pouted his lips.  
"No honey", Serenity bent down to his level," Grandpa is in our hearts, not in a crystal ball. Bulma-san needs this more than we do, albeit...", she stopped, handing her the ball, which she gladly took.  
"You... um read in my mind.. ugh... why I want them?" she blushed fiercely.  
"Sort of", she smiled," Don't worry. I won't tell anyone".  
  
Looking over to the dragonball, and then to her motorcycle, she then turned to the two.  
  
"Don't you want to accompany me? Both of you? Please?!" she begged, raising her hands as for a prayer.  
  
Serenity looked at her startled, then smiled.  
  
"Why not? Goku needs to see some other places too", she agreed.  
"GREAT!!!" Bulma jumped up happily," Oh and please call me just Bulma, Serenity-san".  
"You may call me Sere, if you please, and him Goku", Serenity smiled.  
  
End of chapter four  
___________________  
*Well? Did you like it? I hope yes, since I won't be publishing the next chapter too soon. Constuctive criticism is welcome, as well.   
Don't forget to review ^_~  
Salvia. 


	5. The Journey Beginns

*Hi everyone!First of all let me tell you that I'm very very sorry that I couldn't update this sooner. I had final exams and then I was on a trip with my class(where I, obviously didn't have a computer. And even if I did have, I highly doubt I would've written this chapter @_@ please don't kill me!!!!!!!!!) . Other than that, I'm, yet again, awfully glad to have received so many reviews and two e-mails. Here's the long awaited (yeah, I know that was lame =^o^=) chapter 5. But before I continue, I'd like to say that I won't stick to the original plot, as this is my fanfiction, so expect some changes.  
  
' text ' = thoughts, talking telepathically.  
" text " = out loud  
  
CyberAngelOne - Thanks for the compliment, and for the e-mail. I don't know yet, maybe I'll change my mind about some things I've thought.  
  
Maddy - I'm sorry I wasn't able to update so soon, but here it is now, I hope it wasn't too long, though.  
  
GekkaniMusouka - I'm glad you find it interesting. And no, I didn't intend to make Sere fight for him, she won't be accompanying them all the time btw, so don't be afraid that he won't train. Plus don't forget that he's stronger here, than in the anime.  
  
Haruka-hime - Thanks. I will!  
  
solarmistress17 - Thanks. Hmm... read and find out. As for your question, yes she will be paired up with...someone. I won't tell. Hehehe! I only hope you'll like him, her 'mate'. In case you are interested she'll also have two kids with him. Ok enough, or else I'll tell you the whole story. So, you won't have any other choice but... to be patient :-)  
  
Neo-QueenCelestia - Thanks! I will!  
  
Akiko - *smiles* Thank you!  
  
MarsMoonStar - Arigatou.  
  
Sailor Purgatory - Great, thanks. As for your little thing to nag about, I've found it correct, the way *I* write it, so I'm going to keep it that way. Actually the grammar was not that good, but thanks for understanding. I've had time to check every chapter again, and corrected the mistakes. Hope you're satisfied.  
  
The Great Seanman - Well... maybe, it could be. But that doesn't matter. Just leave out that part. It's irrelevant, however. What's important, is that he had his name changed, duh! And thank you for the compliment.  
  
Comet Moon - I'm really glad you liked my story, and thank you very much the e-mail. Other than that, I've only read the first chapter of your story and I really liked it. I know that's very little, but I've had some pretty nasty exams and had to study quite hard for them. Though I promise to read the other chapters soon too.  
  
gwen - Thank you.  
  
_________________________________  
Claws of Fire  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * *  
Chapter five: The Journey Begins  
_________________________________  
  
Bulma was rummaging in her suitcase, occasionally muttering faint curse words, due to the fact that it was way too big and too many things could be deposited in there. Eventually she leaned back, sitting on her bottom, panting heavily while still glaring at the hateful suitcase.  
  
"I really shouldn't have brought all this! I don't *need* an *evening* wear!" she told herself absently.  
  
Goku stood behind her, clueless to what she was so pissed off about. Looking over at her, he also noticed she was continuing to talk, not caring if someone heard her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering about the girl's state of mind.  
"Yes... The question is for how long?" she replied sarcastically.  
"Mommy can also heal, you know. Maybe you should wait until she finishes packing", he innocently suggested.  
  
Bulma turned her head to him, eyeing him carefully, wondering what she had said. Then smiling gently she lifted from the ground, and looked at the suitcase smiling.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I'm just angry that I have packed so many senseless things", she, once again, bent down to search in her suitcase.  
  
The door of the house opened, revealing Serenity carrying two medium sized suitcases. She made her way to Bulma and Goku, dropping her packages behind the girl. Goku looked at her strangely, tilting his head to the side in order to observe her better.   
  
"Why are you wearing different clothes, mom?"  
"These are more comfortable... Why? Don't you like them?" she said looking down on herself.  
  
She was wearing tight, dark blue jeans, along with a short, loose top, that didn't cover her stomach. From under the jeans, a pair of clear white sneakers made themselves visible. Her hair was tied up, high, into two long ponytails, that cascaded down her side, reaching bellow her knees.  
  
"No... it's not that. I haven't seen you wear these clothes before" he smiled.  
"They're more comfortable", she shrugged smiling.  
  
Suddenly both Serenity and Goku became aware of Bulma furiously muttering something under her breath. She then began to throw things out. Goku, thus, caught a long, black evening dress, along with two pairs of high-heeled shoes, and Serenity earned herself three dragonballs, one of them being the one with four stars (AN: The one she gave Bulma, as you all know). The two stared at the items in their hands, then at Bulma and finally at each other.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed, holding up a small box, triumphantly.  
"You were searching a *box*?" Goku asked in disbelief, "We could've given you one".  
"It's not the box, but its content", she explained, then her gaze settled on the thrown out things, wincing involuntarily at the sight.  
"I can manage that", Serenity offered.  
  
Lifting a hand in front of herself, she guided the items back into their place, in the suitcase. Bulma just gaped at the sight, then turned to Serenity in order to thank her, but what came out, was something totally different.  
  
"Sere-san... you look *hot*!" she suddenly blurted out.  
  
Serenity looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Arigatou", she said simply, "Can we go now?" she smiled.  
"Oh hai!" she shook her head, in attempt to come back to the real world.  
  
Opening the box, she took out a small oval thing with a button on top of it, inspecting it carefully. She then reached under the motorbike and with a POOF!, it turned into a similar device like the one she had in her hand. She put it in the box, then pressed the button of the object in her hand. POOF! Before the stunned eyes of Goku and the appreciative gaze of Serenity, stood the newest model of Porsche (AN: I know, I know, but I just couldn't contain myself. I just LOVE those cars!:-P).  
  
"WOW!" was the only thing Goku could say.  
"Do you like it?" she asked happily.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow, looking at it inspecting.  
  
"What is it?" he finally asked.  
"HUH?" Bulma sweat dropped.  
  
Serenity looked over to Goku, smiling, then she kneeled down to be at level with him.  
  
"This is a car, honey. People travel by it. It is less tiresome, then by foot", she explained.  
"Why don't people fly?" he turned, looking at his mother.  
"Generally people can't fly", she continued," They have to learn to control their ki, in order to be able to fly. Till now, I haven't seen anyone else being able to do it". (AN: Ahem... most probably not all this is correct... but nothing else came into my mind)  
"And you?"  
"Me? I... my master was not human... you'll meet him... some day... Now let's go!" she effectively changed the topic, so the three seated themselves in the car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku was enjoying himself (AN: no hentai here!!) in the back seat, observing the ever changing surroundings. Serenity was seated in the front, next to Bulma, in the passenger's seat. Looking over to the younger girl, she smiled a little awkwardly.  
  
"Aren't you a little too young to drive?" (AN: In my country one has to be at least 18 years and 6 weeks old in order to drive)  
"Eh?" she shifted in her seat a little embarrassed," Umm... maybe a little. But dad's famous enough, so I can still drive", she snickered.  
"Or so. And... what are those little things, that can deposit various... items. I've never seen something similar".   
"They're called capsules. My father makes them, so I always have plenty", she smiled," They came into fashion... some five years ago".  
"Useful little things", Serenity remarked absently, gazing at the surrounding fields.  
  
All of a sudden Bulma became aware of another car, that had been following them for quite a while. Looking into the rear window, she noticed the occupants of the vehicle were two young boys.   
  
'We must be quite attractive', she thought smugly.  
'We are!' a voice startled her, ' But they don't exactly want to congratulate us... they'd rather have some... umm... *fun*?'  
"D--did you say something?" Bulma turned her head slightly to Serenity.  
'Yes it was me', the voice replied telepathically,' Not only can I read you mind. I can also talk to you like this. Besides it's more comfortable', she smiled.  
'Umm... yes', Bulma smiled too, ' They're getting closer'.  
'Goku'll deal with them', Serenity answered, still not bothering to look at Bulma.  
'Could you please, at least *look* at me when you're talking to me', she asked.  
  
Serenity removed her gaze from the fields, looking over to Bulma.  
  
"Stop worrying about nothing", she smiled at her," I'll tell you when you have to worry".  
"If you say so", she said, accelerating though .  
  
The car from behind them accelerated as well, reaching them.  
  
"Hello ladies. Want to have some fun?" one of the boys asked smugly.  
  
Serenity simply took a magazine from in front of her, casually flipping through the pages. Bulma eyed them warily, and was yet again ready to accelerate.  
  
'Don't!' came the firm command,' Just pretend not to notice them'.  
'I don't think I can', came the desperate reply.  
'You're doing well so far, so keep it up', she reassured Bulma.  
"So? Come on babe", the other boy continued.  
  
Goku was looking at them curiously, but didn't move a muscle, not sure whether they were doing something wrong or not. One of the boys then noticed Goku on the back seat, inspecting them.  
  
"He could use some lessons too", he snickered.  
  
Goku's eyes widened slightly, on hearing the comment.  
  
'What's he talking about mom?'  
'Something you still have enough time to find out', she answered,' Just ignore them for the moment'.  
'Ok'.  
  
All of a sudden the boy who was driving, reached over and gripped Serenity's arm. She looked up from her magazine, first at the arm holding onto her, then at the boy.  
  
"Would you care removing your arm?"  
"No", he answered insolently, and both of the boys burst into laughter.  
"Hei", Goku frowned at the two," Leave my mommy be! She asked you to remove your arm".  
  
This stunned the two boys momentarily. Then they broke into laughter yet again.  
  
"The better. She has more experience then", the boy, holding Serenity said, tightening his grip on her.  
"You're making me feel quite uncomfortable", Serenity glared at him," Let me go... now!"  
"What if I don't want to?" he snickered.  
  
Suddenly he felt his arm brutally wrenched away, his bones cracking during the process. Their car was instantly turned upside down. Bulma became aware of the boys being beaten only when Goku, standing on one of them, was holding one of his hands at his back. She instantly pressed the brake, the car turning in a 90 degree angle on the road.  
  
"Mom asked you to let go of her", he whispered in a deadly serious tone," And you do *not* laugh at her", he gripped his arm more tighter.  
"Okay, okay. I got the message... Really", he added as Goku applied more pressure on his arm.  
  
Serenity just looked at him, her face expressionless. She realized she still wanted to get her revenge... But on the boys? They at least weren't as cynical as... as the one that had meant everything to her.  
  
"Damn you! Damn you Endymion!" she whispered barely audible.  
"Endymion?!" Bulma looked at her," Do you know the guys?"  
"No... I wasn't referring to them", she muttered gritting her teeth," Goku, let them go... NOW!" she snapped impatiently, causing her son to instantly release his grip on them.  
  
Swiftly standing up, Serenity went up to the two boys. Putting her hands on both of them, they began to glow, healing their wounds. Straightening, she glared at the two.  
  
"God save you from crossing my path... ever again", she whispered through gritted teeth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The stars were shining brightly above her, as she looked up to the night sky. There were many people who dreamed of reaching them... A dream... Because she *had* reached them, and... and nothing. Just pain and suffering... maybe it had been better to remain on the Earth... or even more... never to meet Luna and the others. At that thought she shook her head violently. No! If she hadn't become Sailor Moon, she would've missed so much. Haruka's frowns... Michiru's gentle voice... Setsuna's comfort... Hotaru's cheerfulness, just like Small Lady... She would've had to be born as someone else. She really deserved it. But most of all she wouldn't have met Seiya... or Star Fighter for that matter... Mamoru had changed radically since he found out Seiya had had a thing for her. She smiled sadly. It was the fact that she was a princess... nothing else... he had been lying to her. But does it matter at this point? No... Propping herself up on her elbows, still leaning backwards, she looked down at the capsule house, Bulma had brought. It was cute, and Goku instantly fell asleep on the huge bed... He was so cute, and gentle and nice... and it was her that taught him to be like that...  
  
"Forgive me Bardock! But I won't let your son to be a hero... Never...", she said out loud, to no one in particular.  
"Bardock...", Bulma startled her," Did... did you care for him?" she asked gently.  
"Yes", she smiled," I cared for him very much".  
"What happened?"  
"He died... because of his stupid saiy--... because he was so damn proud of his family", she looked up at the sky.  
"Did you ... love your husband?" Bulma sat down beside her.  
"Husband?!" she looked at her inquiringly.  
"Goku's father".  
  
She smiled at her sadly... What would it have been like, if it had been Bardock and not Mamoru... would he had left her, then?  
  
"I wasn't married", she stated simply, then reading her thoughts," and Goku's not my son, actually".  
"But he calls--".  
"He doesn't know... and right now it's best for him. He's too small".  
  
Bulma didn't answer, just waited for her to continue.  
  
"He went to fight someone that was much stronger than him, and died... and you know what the worst is?" she smiled.  
"What?"  
"He knew he would die, and refused my help, and didn't even want to train more... just went ahead... baka".  
"Was he your beloved?"  
"No... my... *beloved* was a f***ing bastard! You know? I wished for a boyfriend too. And I got him... and he was nice, and gentle, and like no one else... and I turned my back to those who really loved me... and not my power... and now it is too late".  
"Maybe not, you could still try".  
"I don't know if I still want to", she said standing up.  
"So you think it is stupid of me to wish for a boyfriend, from the dragon?"  
"Not necessarily... I just told you what happened to me... and I was around your age when my wish was granted... and I had to do huge sacrifices for it... and I highly doubt it was worth, now", she then looked down at Bulma," But it is your choice".  
"But no one's looking at me!" she whined ," I'm so ugly!"  
"Baka! You're not. And you will find the one for you", she assured her.  
"I don't think any human could possibly accept someone like me", she sniffled some more.  
"Maybe he *won't* be a human", Serenity proceeded towards the house.  
"WHAT??"  
"Why necesarily a human?", she enquired,"Aliens are often more worth...", then on seeing her bewildered gaze,"Not all aliens look like giant bugs... Come on! We have to get some sleep too".  
"Hei! Wait up!" Bulma got to her feet, following her to the house," But I still want to get the dragonballs".  
"Why not? Seems like fun", Serenity shrugged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun peaked through the white curtains, shamelessly settling on Goku's face. He wriggled a little, but didn't wake up. Instead, he turned on the other side, however the rays settled on his knees, reflecting on his face, refusing to let him sleep much more. Opening his eyes slowly, he propped himself on his elbows, looking over the unfamiliar surroundings. Then he remembered, Bulma and the dragonballs... Stretching slowly, he made his way to the bathroom, then dressed, proceeding outside to do his morning exercises. On his way out, he could already smell the fresh scent of fried eggs.  
  
"Morning mom!" he called out, cheerily," Smells good".  
"Good morning, Goku. Are you going out?"  
"Hai, I won't go far".  
"Kay... Breakfast will be ready soon".  
  
He dashed out the door, heading for the nearby woods. However, after only two seconds, he stopped in his tracks, inching back to the house. On the porch there was a huge turtle, seemingly very uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, it was quite unusual to see one so far from the shore. Noticing him, the turtle raised its head, looking pleadingly at him.  
  
"Could you bring me some water, please. I'm not feeling so well", it asked, breathing harshly.  
"Oh, sure. Wait a sec", he ran into the house, calling out," MOM!!!"  
  
Serenity was just laying the table, when his son ran inside, his face worried.  
  
"What happened?"  
"There's a mister outside, and he's feeling sick. He asked me for some water", he told her. (AN: I think it has a male voice, that's why 'mister', other than that, Goku knows the difference between humans and animals)  
"A mister? What kind of mister?"  
"A huge turtle... Can you give me a glass of water?"  
  
Serenity laughed at the small boy, patting him gently on the head.  
  
"How about a bowl?" she said, retreating into the kitchen, returning with a huge bowl with water.  
"I'll take it", he took it from her.  
  
He quickly, though without letting a single drop fall, took it outside, putting it in front of the turtle, who drank gratefully.  
  
"Ah, that was great, thank you very much", it said relaxing.  
"Welcome. How come you're so far from the see?" he asked curiously.  
"I got lost. Therefore, would it be too much to ask, to tell me where the see lies?"  
"That way", he pointed at the direction," If you want to, I can bring you there", he offered.  
  
Bulma stepped out of the house, wearing blue shorts and a pink blouse, looking over at the turtle.  
  
"So it is you", she smiled," Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, thank you miss", it answered.  
  
Serenity stepped out, instantly drawing the animal's attention to her.  
  
"Breakfast's ready!" she called, then as her gaze settled on the animal," Would you like some too? We've got eggs and ham".  
"Oh no thank you, I've got to get home. Or else he will be very worried".  
"I offered to take him... May I Kaasan? Onegai?"  
"Sure... I guess we could all go", she smiled.  
  
Bulma looked over it again, then at her car.   
  
"Then let's put him in the backseat", she motioned for Goku to follow her.  
"Oh, no. I'll take him", he smiled.  
"But the sea is two miles away!" she looked at him," That's too much for you to carry him".  
"No it's not" he shrugged," Are we going? I'll fly".  
"If you want to", Bulma shrugged, going towards her car.  
"You know what?" Serenity stopped her," How about you put the car and house in the capsule, and I'll fly you there. Goku's faster", she smiled.  
"HUH?" she gaped at the two," Okay".  
  
Goku effortlessly gathered the huge turtle in his arms, taking off, towards the see. Serenity, grabbed Bulma and followed suit. In about 15 minutes they reached the shore, setting the happy turtle back into the water.  
  
"Thank you *so* much! Wait here, I'll be back", it waved smiling to them.  
  
The three watched as it quickly disappeared into the water.  
  
"I wonder what he wants?" Bulma looked after it.  
"We'll see", Serenity shrugged," It can't hurt... I guess".  
  
In about half an hour, they spotted the turtle again, this time with a passenger. It was a fairly old man, dressed in white shorts, a long orange, loose shirt, a large violet mail on his back and dark sunglasses on his eyes. He raised a hand on reaching the shore, his gaze instantly sweeping over Serenity's appetizing features.  
  
"Hello young lady. My name's Master Roshi, I'm very glad to make you acquaintance".  
"Konnichi wa sir. Nice to meet you too. My name's Serenity", she smiled, knowing full well what the old man wanted.  
"I'm awfully thankful to you for saving my turtle... I care for him very much", he said, taking Serenity's hand into his.  
"But it--", he cut her off.  
"Why don't we go to my place, and have a nice little chat about it?" he said, putting an arm around her waist, drawing her closer, his face being only inches away from her breasts.  
  
He suddenly felt her also put a hand on his arm, and looked up smiling at her. She smiled at him too, making his heart slam into his throat, a fact that she didn't ignore, her smile widening at this. All of a sudden, the old man felt a strange tingle in his arms, then, unbelievably, electrical sparks were coming from them, his body shaking uncontrollably. He instantly let go of her, looking at his arms stunned, still shaking a bit.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai", Serenity smiled sweetly," I guess I exaggerated a little", she bowed low, in front of the stunned man.  
"Eh? *You* did this?" he asked her stunned," Wouldn't you want to come with me and teach it to me?" he smiled, winking at her.  
  
He then, felt himself being lifted from the ground, and abruptly landed in the water. The turtle shook its head exasperated, Bulma was giggling uncontrollably, Goku's eyes were wide as saucers, and Serenity smirked at him.  
  
"Don't you know when to stop?" she asked, her voice ice cold, although she was still smiling.  
"Eh... ok, ok. I got the message", he said, trying to stand up.  
"Good, now can we *talk*?" she eyed him carefully.  
"Yes, we can", he said straightening his pose.  
"So, then... It wasn't me who saved your turtle... it was my son", she said, motioning for Goku to step forward.  
  
Master Roshi looked over at the boy, then smiled.  
  
"I think I got something for you", he smiled.  
"I just hope for you...", she didn't finish the statement on purpose.  
"Of course Serenity-san", he quickly took a few steps away from her.  
"KINTON!" he called out, looking up to the sky. (AN: I guess that was its name... or was it Jindujun - it was called like that in the German dub, so if I'm wrong just tell me)  
  
He waited a few seconds patiently, then began to pace around impatiently.  
  
"It should've come here by--", he looked up in the sky, noticing a bright yellow spot, "Ah, there it is!"  
  
A cute little yellow cloud stopped in front of the man abruptly.  
  
"Ok, this is my gift for you. This is a Kinton cloud, and let me demonstrate how to mount it", he said bracing himself, then jumping onto the cloud, and finally landing, roughly... on his face, on the hard ground," Hehe... oh well... I must've forgotten how it is done", he said a little embarrassed.  
  
Goku approached the little cloud, looking at it carefully, then jumping on it. He bounced slightly, but didn't fall off it.   
  
"Cool! And it can fly me?" he asked excited.  
"Huh?" the master was amazed by this," Ugh, sure", he smiled then.  
"Good! Let's try it out!" and he zoomed up.  
"So?" Serenity looked at the master.  
"One has to be good in order to mount it", he said.  
"And I guess you weren't that *good*", she smiled smugly, " Oh well... you can't be good in everything nowadays", she snickered, causing him to blush.  
  
Goku, then returned, smiling brightly.   
  
"This is cool!" he smiled," Domo arigatou!".  
"You're welcome", Master Roshi smiled.  
"May I try it please, too?" Bulma smiled at Goku, pleadingly.  
"Sure", he said, jumping down of it.  
"Be careful miss", Master Roshi warned her.  
"Yeah, yeah sure. I *am* good", she said, and jumped onto the cloud, but she too landed on her face, on the ground.  
"Are you sure?" Serenity asked trying to suppress a chuckle.  
"You try it!" she pointed at Serenity angrily.  
"Why should I? I know I'm not good", she smiled at her.  
"Yes you are!" Goku frowned at her," Try it! Come on!" he tugged on her arm.  
"Oh ok", she sighed defeated,' A great opportunity to make a fool of myself ', she thought sarcastically.  
  
Bracing herself, she put her hands on the cloud, and amazingly it didn't let her hands through. She then climbed onto it, and she did not fall. She looked at the cloud stunned. This couldn't be happening.  
  
'You're not good, eh?' Bulma asked her telepathically.  
'I really don't consider myself to be good', she replied.  
"Yep, sure", Bulma said, glaring at her.  
"No", she looked at Bulma, then at the master, while climbing off," So we sort of have to go, we got to find something--", Bulma cut her off.  
"There! Could you please give that ball to me? Please?" , she smiled as sweetly as she could.  
"This?" he pointed at the one at his neck," Sure. I found it a few years ago, but it doesn't do much, so why not?" he shrugged.  
"Thank you very much", Bulma smiled widely, as she took it from the man, then turning to him she kissed him on the cheek, causing a silly smile to appear on him.  
"Excuse me, I haven't asked your name yet, beautiful lady", Roshi smiled at her.  
'You sly wench' Serenity transmitted her telepathically.  
'So what? It's nothing wrong with it.'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yep', she smiled at her, then turning to Master Roshi," Bulma, my name's Bulma."  
"Ok, now can we go?" Serenity looked at her.  
"But my car can't go here", she whined.  
"Then we'll reach the highway", Serenity offered.  
"But how?" she asked impatiently, only to yelp in surprise, as she lifted her," Next time warn me!"  
  
Serenity just smiled. Taking off towards the highway, followed by Goku on his cloud, who waved once again to Master Roshi... who was way too stunned to say anything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A strange submarine, stopped near a small island, that only had one little house on it, which had the words Kame House, painted on it. The submarine's door opened, and a small green figure stepped out of it. Looking around impatiently, he motioned for his two servants to follow him. He went to the door, banging it hard.  
  
"Hei old man! Open up! Right away!" he screamed.  
"Maybe he's not home", a small, fox-like creature said.  
"Better for us", another tall, black-haired girl smiled.  
"Ok. Mai, give me a key", the small green creature ordered.  
"Here, sir", the girl handed him a thin wire.  
  
The little green creature, wriggled it in the lock for quite a long time, with no luck.  
  
"Pilaf-sama? I think you should use the window too", Mai said, leaning out of the window.  
"NO! This door has to open!" he cried out frustrated.  
  
From the other side, the fox-like creature, then opened the door.  
  
"It was open", he said.  
"Damn it, Shu!" Pilaf screamed, slapping him hard," I knew that too", he smiled awkwardly.  
  
Once in the house, they turned everything upside down, but with no luck.  
  
"Where the hell is it? You assured me it was here!" Pilaf screamed, once again.  
"It *was* here sir", Shu tried to assure him, only gaining himself another slap.  
"Maybe he took it with him", Mai offered.  
  
Stepping out of the house, they noticed Master Roshi approaching the island.  
  
"Oh, hello you three. How may I help you?"  
"Listen old man! Where's the dragonball?" Pilaf screeched.  
"Dragonball?" he looked blank.  
"The yellow globe with red stars on it", Mai explained.  
"Oh that? Well a young lady asked me to give it to her".  
"And what did she look like?"  
"She was tall, blue haired--".  
"Ok, that's enough!" Pilaf stopped him," Let's go!" he motioned for the other two to follow him.  
  
However, in their haste, they didn't notice the hole on their submarine. Suddenly, Mai noticed, they were sinking more and more, and water wetting her legs.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid we're sinking" she said worried.  
"WHAT?"  
  
End of chapter five  
___________________  
*So? Give me feedback. I need it badly. Please! I'll be very grateful to you for this. In case you should want to ask me something, read my thanking reviews... I answer most of them, unless I have to tell you too much from the story.:-))))) Right now I am extremely frustrated as FF.NET is down!!!!!! Isn't this a cruel thing to do?! ARGH!! 


	6. Of Big Scary Monsters and Perverted Litt...

*Hi there! I am very frustrated by what FF.NET did! How could they?! I was really looking forward to know what you think of my story... and FF.NET had to have problems. Plus in the last 2 weeks I was trying to download the Italian Sailor Moon songs and didn't succeed until now. The problem was that my dad had a program that sort of extended the floppy disks capacity but the program wasn't compatible with WinXP(and that damn Internet Café had WinXP). For those of you who are curious about the songs go to then click on the MP3 link; I just adore Cristina d'Avena (the singer). On top of all I've began to really like Pareathe's story "The Ones They Take For Granted" (pairing Goku-Videl), and I am a very loyal Goku/Chichi fan (no I don't think she is a bitch, so beware, I won't treat her like that in my story), and also think that Gohan and Videl make a fine couple. So.. all in all I must've gone crazy. HELP!!! And--- I'd better stop before I go *completely* mad.  
  
' text ' = thoughts, or telepathic talking  
" text " = out loud  
  
Monkey Elder - Thanks for the compliments. And I like I said before, I will *not* write a Serenity/Goku romance. I just don't see them toghether. Her pair will be someone else. Yeah, I know I misspelled 'sea', so that's why I re-read my other chapters too, and will upload the verified version.  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
Claws of Fire  
by Salvia Tanima  
* * * * *  
Chapter 6: Of Big Scary Monsters and Perverted Little Pigs  
_________________________________________________  
  
She rested her chin on her knees, pulled up high in front of herself. It was horrible! She just kept remembering his words... You're just a klutz! I can find dozens of your kind anywhere! You can't even be a woman, although you have the attributes!... NOOO! This is not true! She shook her head violently, her gaze resting on the cute capsule house, where Bulma and Goku were preparing to sleep... Goku... She couldn't help, but smile at the thought. She had always wondered what it would be to be a mother, especially since Chibiusa had come back during the battle against the Deathbusters, even tried to act like it, but it just seemed that she kept getting in her way, clinging herself at Mamoru as if he were her boyfriend, not her father... Well he is not anymore, that was sure as Hell. She would never return to him, not even if the entire Universe collapsed! NEVER! But she... Small Lady is a different matter... maybe she should've given into what Mamoru had asked her... if only for Lady's sake... but it just seemed so degrading that--  
  
" You have definitely gone mad, dear ", a familiar, soft voice said from behind her.  
  
Closing her eyes, she searched around, being too comfortable to turn around, and found that the owner was Hotaru.  
  
" You think so? " she asked, her voice cold and indifferent.  
" Do *you* think she would've appreciated this? " came the answer.  
" But I'm killing her ", she protested.  
  
Hotaru softly padded to her side and sat down near her, drawing her attention to herself. Serenity noticed she wasn't dressed in her usual sailor senshi fuku, but in regular clothes. A tight blouse, that barely covered her stomach, a short skirt, that reach just above her knees, her feet ending in a pair of high platform boots. Her gaze then rested on Hotaru's face, inspecting it curiously, trying to find a reason for her being there, even more, reading her thoughts.  
  
' How come you're here? ', she looked at Hotaru, her head tilted to the side.  
' You mean how was I able to read your thoughts? Well, simple... your security walls were down so anyone with a little experience could've done this ', she shrugged.  
' Or so '.  
' Well? ' Hotaru shifted her gaze towards the house.  
" I just love lady too much to let her go without remorse ", came the sudden reply.  
  
Hotaru didn't answer, contemplating the house instead, wondering at what a clever thing the capsules were.  
  
" Didn't Pluto tell you, when you travelled to Crystal Tokyo, that no one was allowed to know its future?" Hotaru asked suddenly.  
" She did... But she said this was an exception".  
" Sort of... Demando and all his 'family' weren't from the future... They were very much from the present...", she trailed off.  
" NANI?! " Serenity nearly jumped up.  
" Pluto knew that Endymion would make you suffer... she is the Guardian of Time, after all... and she tried to prevent it, but since you weren't allowed to know of your future... well she created an illusion, Crystal Tokyo... the Queen and King you saw there were neither you two, and would neither become King and Queen of The Silver Millennium... that is on the Moon, and your brother will rule it... after he... well his wife will seek his scattered brains and put them back into his skull", she chuckled at that.  
" You realise what you are saying?" she glanced at Hotaru stunned.  
" Yes... I do. Lady, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion are real... and will be part of your future, but not now... later. Be patient", she said, her eyes searching the sky above.  
" So Lady is still going to be my daughter?" her eyes lit up hopefully.  
" No... and she never was... her mother is Neo Queen Serenity... of course that's not her name, but you do understand me that I cannot tell you who she is..."  
" So you're saying that...?"  
" That you should stop worrying. Lady was sent to separate you two, Endymion is not her father of course.... and that things happening to you are just the ones the Gate of Time showed Pluto... no one can overcome time...not yet, that is", she smiled.  
' I'm speechless ', she communicated her telepathically.  
' Hmm... but you're definitely not thoughtless ', Hotaru giggled.  
" Nope ", Serenity smiled," Now how about coming inside, since you're here. You just *have* to meet Bulma ".  
" Then let's go! " Hotaru jumped up.  
  
* * * *  
  
" No! That's grandpa! I won't give him to you ", Goku frowned at the exasperated Bulma.  
" Listen, Goku-chan-- ", she began.  
" I am definitely not *Goku-chan*! " he protested, hiding the dragonball in his gi.  
" Goku-san ", she pleaded battling her eyelids," Please! "  
" I am not impressed by your eye-problems! " he declared, turning away.  
" HUH? " Bulma stared wide-eyed at Goku, ' What the hell is he talking about? There's nothing wrong with my eyes. They're in perfect condition! ' then out loud, " Goku-san, please be reasonable... I need all the dragonballs, otherwise I can't call the dragon".  
" I won't give grandpa to you! " he continued, without listening to her.  
" That does it! Listen, brat! I've had enough of this! You give that to me, or I'll take it myself! " Bulma fumed angrily, jumping at Goku, trying desperately to pull the dragonball out of his grip.  
" NO! " the boy pulled at the ball too.  
" YOU GIVE IT TO ME THIS INSTANT! "  
" NEVER!!!!!!! "  
" OH YES YOU DO!!!!!!! "  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Considering the amount of noise the two were making, it was no wonder they didn't hear the soft knock on the iron door. Serenity and Hotaru, on the other hand, did hear the ongoing clutter the two were making inside. At Hotaru questioning gaze, Serenity just shrugged.  
  
" They don't usually fight ", she stated absently, waiting for the door to open.  
" I can imagine why ", Hotaru said, her lips quirking up in a knowing smile.  
" Maybe we should better enter ", Serenity suggested, while pressing a few buttons on the wall, next to the door.  
" Just maybe?! " Hotaru raised an eyebrow enquiring.  
  
On entering, the strangest view was displayed in front of them. Most of the furniture were turned upside down, plenty of broken glasses and plates lay everywhere. Looking over, Hotaru couldn't help but suppress a giggle.  
  
" Wow! "  
" Have they gone mad all of a sudden, or what? " Serenity looked around, trying to make out the cause of the devastation.  
" You can never know... After what I've heard, or rather felt, from you ", Hotaru shrugged.  
  
Serenity lifted a hand in front of herself, quickly mending the broken pieces, and placing all objects on the appropriate places. Hotaru swept an appreciative gaze over the sudden order, the princess had created.  
  
" I guess your future husband won't have to worry about disorder, or you being angry with him for this ", she remarked absently.  
" My future husband? " Serenity turned hopefully toward Hotaru.  
" Oops! Gomen, I shouldn't have you ", she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. (AN: hehe, I know what you thought. Be patient! :-P)  
" Aww ", Serenity frowned at her, " That's not fair! "  
" I don't know my own future, either", she tried to comfort her.  
" So I won't remain an old maid?! " Serenity's, seemingly expressionless, gaze rested on the nearby wall. (AN: Of course she cares!)  
" But of course not! Silly! There are thousands of males that would want to stay by your side their whole life ", she put her hand gently on Serenity's shoulder.  
" Males! " she repeated.  
" Well, don't only mean humans ", she smirked.  
" I don't know... ".  
" And Master Kaioh, Bardock, Goku?" she continued.  
" Master Kaioh is much more older than me, he is more like a father to me. Bardock and I were just friends--", she was cut off by Hotaru.  
" Do you really think so? Well let me tell you one thing. You were the reason, why Bardock left so calmly and accepting... because she loved you, you were different... he had fallen in love with you, but you never let him express his feelings... and he cared too much, so he didn't want to hurt you... you were one the best things that happened in his life to him, so that's why he trusted little Kakarotto to be with you ", her eyes steady on Serenity, " and you all this... but you are not ready to accept this ".  
  
Serenity turned her head away, her gaze fixed on the plain white wall. Soft tear drops threatened to fall from her eyes. It was all true... damn her, for being so perceptive. But she just couldn't let Bardock love her, and suffer like Demando, or become like Seiya... now that was something she just couldn't stand. She (AN: Fighter is a woman, and Seiya is a man, I know... but the Lights are basically girls... so that's how I'll be referring to them-- oh btw, no love relations between women) continued to love her, even though she had told her she loved her Mamo-chan, and had countless rejected her... and still she loved her...  
  
" And Goku... ", she began, wiping her tears away," is my--".  
" COME BACK HERE! " Bulma shouted.  
" CATCH ME! " came the reply.  
  
Suddenly Goku, followed by Bulma, dashed into the living room. They managed to, once again, make the room look like it had been through a devastating war, within seconds, seemingly completely oblivious to the two persons standing in the middle of the room.  
  
" I'LL GET YOU BRAT! "  
" I DON'T THINK SO! "  
" Would you please stop?" Serenity tried to raise her voice above theirs, but found it just impossible.  
  
Bulma and Goku continued to run through the large living room, without caring for the damage they could and did make. Suddenly they found themselves floating backwards, obviously not to their own will. While Bulma reached the wall, her hands and legs glued to it, relative softly, Goku hit the wall quite hard, creating a noticeable crack on it. Only then, did they look around, noticing the floating objects, that were flying towards their previous places. Serenity then came over to them, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at the two, waiting for an explanation, obviously. Hotaru on the other hand found the whole situation amusing, giggling softly, for fear of angering Serenity too much.  
  
" Well? What do you have to say to this? " Serenity asked, her voice harsh.  
" Eh... um... you're pretty good at making order Sere-chan ", Bulma tried.  
" Oh, really?! I could say the same thing about you with the exception that you make *disorder*, at the same speed, maybe faster ", came the cold answer.  
" Gomen nasai, Kaa-san ", Goku bowed his head, albeit still clutching the ball to him.  
" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like this ", Bulma also said in a weak voice.  
" Very well ", Serenity acknowledged, the two falling to the ground none too gently, " now would you also care explaining me the reason? " she raised an eyebrow.  
" She wants to steal grandpa from us", Goku quickly stood up, pointing to Bulma.  
" I doubt that ", Serenity looked down on Goku.  
" He doesn't want to understand that I need *all* the dragonballs ", Bulma glared at the boy.  
" I can understand that, but this, I think is no reason to destroy the house... even though I can rebuild it within minutes ", she quickly added on sensing Bulma's thoughts, " And you honey, please give Bulma the dragonball. Grandpa is not in that ball, he is in our hearts ", she kneeled down at the boys level.  
" But he-- ", he whined. (AN: I know that's not like him... but I want to show that he loved his grandpa very much).  
" I know this was a gift from him, but Bulma needs it ", then turning to Hotaru, " Can't you let him have a photo at least? "  
" But of course ", Hotaru rolled her hand, creating a photo in her hand, " Here, I think this would make you happier", she smiled at Goku, while handing him the photo.  
  
The photo showed the three of them, Son Gohan, him and Serenity when they were at fishing. It had been one of the happiest moments in their life. Sniffing, he handed the dragonball over to Bulma.  
  
" I'm sorry for being so stubborn ", he apologised sincerely.  
" I shouldn't have yelled either ", she smiled at him too, taking the dragonball.  
" Awe... and yet another priceless moment is engraved into our memories", Hotaru teased.  
" You'll pay for this ", Serenity grabbed her arm, startling her, " As a punishment, you'll have to accompany us, while we get the next dragonball ", she smirked.  
" NANI?! "  
" You're lucky ", Bulma said, pulling out her radar, " It's not far from here ".  
" Well then let's go! " Hotaru tried pulling Serenity toward the door.  
" Not a chance ", she pulled her back, " Look at the time, Goku has to go to sleep ".  
" Me and my big mouth ", Hotaru muttered under her breath, but Serenity still heard her.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Ok, now move at least! " Hotaru urged the three toward the village, having previously opted to leaving out mot of the signs for civilisation, " I have an uncanny feeling, that something bad is going to happen here ".  
" Hey, now calm down! We have time! I highly doubt there are many people who purchase a lost legend ", Serenity tugged on her arm, pulling her back sharply, " Patience, my dear-- "  
" Watson, by chance? "   
" If you insist ", Serenity shrugged.  
" It's here! In this house! " Bulma suddenly exclaimed, inspecting her radar.  
  
The door suddenly opened, startling the four. A very distressed woman, in her mid 30's came out, glaring at them.   
  
" Go away! Before he comes back! Just go away! " she tried sending them away.  
" He? " Bulma enquired, looking around.  
" And why shouldn't we here when he comes back? " Serenity asked.  
" He has taken almost all our daughters, and only mine is left, and he'll take her away too ", the woman said, looking around frightened.  
" See? I've told you ", Hotaru looked around too.  
  
Serenity glared at her for a second.  
  
" May I paraphrase you?... You and your big mouth ", she simply stated.  
" Oh you... ", she fumed, " Ok, then let me ", she pushed Bulma aside, and positioned herself in front of the woman, " Do you, by chance have an orange ball with red stars on it? "  
" Huh? Oh, yes, but we like that very much... I don't want to give it away.... and I don't sell it ", the woman protested.  
" Um... and if we... well chase this monster away? " Hotaru suggested.  
" Huh? " the woman stood there motionless, " You?! "  
" Nope, not me, him ", she said pointing at Goku.  
" Very clever, indeed ", Serenity remarked.  
" Hei, you never said I had to fight anyone ", she retorted.  
" Ok ", then turning to Goku, " Well? ".  
" I'll do it ", he said smiling.  
" But he's just a kid ", the woman looked at him not really trusting.  
" Well, let him at least try ", Hotaru continued.  
" Oh well... ".  
  
In five minutes, Goku was standing alone in the middle of the (apparently) deserted village, dressed in a very long dress with a kerchief on his head. Suddenly he became aware of someone stomping its way to him. Looking up to see, he saw a huge dark red furred monster. The monster made its way to him, smiling down gently.  
  
" There you are my sweet ", he roared, " Now let's go ", he stretched his huge palm in front of him.  
  
Goku then turned away, mumbling desperately something no one could hear.  
  
" Oh you're frightened? " the monster straightened his position.  
" I am not! " Goku whispered through gritted teeth, " But I-- I just have to -- ".  
" Ok, then how about this? " the monster continued.  
  
With a POOF, a handsome gentleman (AN: I didn't find him handsome at all in the anime :-P-- but that's not the point), dressed in English style, appeared, his size the same. Bulma, who had been watching the whole scene from the house of the woman, through a little crack, instantly got dreamy eyes (AN: The pink hearts ).  
  
" He's so handsome! " she squealed.  
" Hei, miss, that's not-- ", the woman tried to stop her, but it was too late.  
  
Bulma quickly opened the door, getting out of the house, momentarily startling the 'monster'. He looked from one 'girl' to the other, not being able to decide which one to take.   
  
" Oh, what the heck! I'll take both ", he finally decided.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was moving around nervously, looking left and right, desperately.  
  
" Agh! I can't take it anymore! " he approached a nearby tree.  
  
Quickly pulling up his skirt, and opening his trousers he let his physical needs take the best of him (AN: I can't think of a milder description. I guess you surely know what I mean... if you saw the anime, at least, you know). The 'monster' gaped at the sight, not knowing what to think, then as understanding dawned upon him, rage took over.  
  
" Why you... you... ".  
  
And with a POOF he transformed back into the red furred devil, causing Bulma to quickly disappear into the house again. Serenity and Hotaru just stared at her, then burst out laughing, shaking their heads in the process.  
  
" He's sooooo haaandsooomeee ", Hotaru said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Meanwhile Goku was looking at the angry monster, having dealt with his previous problem. The monster was fuming, growling angrily at him.  
  
" You're going to pay for this!" he roared.  
" I don't think so! " Goku retorted, getting rid of the dress, now in his gi, his magical stick in his hands.  
" What?! You dare? " the monster roared.  
" Yes! " he shouted back.  
  
Suddenly the monster took out a watch, looking at it, he quickly put it away.  
  
" I ugh... have to go to ... ugh ... lunch... But I'll come back! ", he menaced, quickly scurrying away.  
  
Goku just stood there dumbfounded, not really understanding what the monster's problem was, but eventually figured that lunch may have been a pretty good argument.  
  
" Well? " Bulma dashed out of the house, " What are you waiting for? Follow him! " she screamed.  
" I don't know... he said he'll be back... ", Goku hesitated, " Mom? "  
" I guess we should go after him, though ", Serenity suggested.  
" Ok! ", and he ran after the monster followed by Bulma and the whole village.  
  
Serenity and Hotaru preferred standing aside and admiring the view, since it was quite n impressing one. All the inhabitants of the village following a little boy, no more than 11 years old.  
  
" That's impressing ", Hotaru remarked absently.  
" More like...um... unusual, ne? " Serenity chuckled.  
" Guess so! " she shrugged, " Well? What are we waiting for? To the rescue! " she exclaimed.  
" Goku'll handle it ", Serenity, while slowly making her way after the villagers.  
" But don't you want to see how he handles it? " Hotaru's jaw dropped.  
" Not all that glitters is gold... in other words that 'monster' is not what it looks like... you'll see ".  
  
Reaching the edge of the village, Goku stopped. There was no sign whatsoever of a monster, nor an evidence of his previous presence there. In fact, the only living being there, was a small pig, dressed in green, that was casually leaning against the fortified wall, the villagers had built in attempt of stopping the monster, obviously with no luck. He was inspecting Goku and Bulma curiously, noting their angered faces.  
  
" Have you seen a monster pass by? " Goku enquired.  
" Why yes. He went that way ", the pig pointed to the left, while Goku and the villagers hurried away.  
  
They had been running for five minutes, when Goku had stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
" He had the same smell ", he exclaimed perplexed, " He has to be it! ", and with that he called his Kinton cloud, flying back.  
  
The pig looked after the villagers for a while, then chuckled lightly.  
  
" Hehe! They'll never know... But that was close ", he said, falling to the ground.  
  
Just then, Serenity and Hotaru came by, looking curiously at the pig.  
  
" Hello ", Serenity greeted him with a sly smile, " You haven't noticed a little boy pass by, have you? "  
  
The pig's eyes instantly lit up, on seeing Serenity's outfit, quickly straightening his pose.  
  
" Actually I have. He went that way ", he indicated the direction, " But that must have been some 10 minutes ago. Considering his velocity, I highly doubt you'll be able to catch up with him... But maybe I could be your company while you wait for him ".  
" Ugh...", Serenity huffed her shoulders, faking annoyance, " That's very nice of you. Domo arigatou. But I really wanted to see him... oh well next time ", she ended up smiling sweetly, completely charming the pig.  
" Did he do something to you? " he asked worried.  
" To me? Nah! But...", she paused, staring up to the ceiling, " he'll do something to *you*, alright", she smirked down on him.  
" To me? What makes you think of that? "  
" Oh... nothing... nothing.... I just have a.... let's say... hunch ", her smile widened.  
" A hunch? "  
" Yep ", she nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the pig felt himself being lifted and before he could've uttered a word he was flying high, someone dangerously banging his small body from left to right.  
  
" You lied to me! " a boy's voice accused.  
" Eh? " the pig looked up at him, " Wh--what are you talking about? ".  
" You're the monster... you just changed your look ", Goku accused.  
" Huh? But how--", he was cut off.  
" Your smell was the same ", Goku simply stated.  
" Smell?! " the pig sweat dropped.  
  
After a few quick tours round the village, and some insignificant attempts of escape, Goku finally managed to bring him back to the village. By then , Bulma and the villagers had come back, asking Serenity about Goku's whereabouts.  
  
" Here he is! " Goku said, dropping the pig, then jumping down of his cloud himself.  
" WHAT? " the villagers gaped at the small pig, " This little pig? "  
" Yep! "   
" Where's my daughter? "  
" What have you done with our children? "  
" You mean, pig! "  
  
The villagers were shouting at him madly.  
  
" It's ok. They're fine! " the pig replied annoyed, that he had been caught red-handed.  
" Bring us to them! " they demanded.  
" Of course ", he said.  
  
Closely followed and watched by Goku, the pig and the villagers made their way through the fields, everyone looking around curiously (AN: well beside the pig, of course... and yes I know what his name is). The pig only went ahead, not bothering with his surroundings. Eventually they reached an imposing castle, made of marble and sparkling glass, that shone brightly in the sun.  
  
" Here we are! " the pig pointed to it.  
  
The villagers then rushed inside of the palace. Of course their amazement was not little on seeing what was inside of it. All the girls here there enjoying themselves. One was doing aerobics, another one was reading, others were swimming in a huge pool...  
  
" What's this supposed to mean? " a man asked them.  
" Oh hi daddy ", a girl padded over to him, " How nice of you to visit me. I'm fine... Olong is a very cute little pig ", she smiled.  
" The ferocious monster! ", Serenity whispered to Hotaru, " Look what he did to these poor little girls ", and both erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bulma was standing outside the village, holding the dragonball in her hands and looking sadly at Hotaru.  
  
" Really? You sure you don't want to come along? " she pleaded hopefully.  
" Thank you, but I can't. I have a duty, and can't abandon it ", she smiled.  
" Yeah, duty... ", Serenity nodded.  
" Why yes, I *do* have a duty! " she exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
' You sly wench! ' Serenity communicated her thoughts to the black-haired girl.  
' That's none of your damn business! ' she retorted telepathically, blushing more.  
' Gotcha! ' the blonde teased.  
" That's too bad! " Bulma pouted her lips.  
" Hey, don't worry", Serenity patted her shoulder, " I'm sure we'll find another victim", she smirked, causing Hotaru to shiver slightly.  
  
Looking over to Goku, the three noticed he was still holding the pig, not wanting to let him go. The pig was pleading desperately, but small sayajin, just wouldn't want to acknowledge this.  
  
" How about him? " Serenity suggested.  
" Great idea!" Bulma happily clapped her hands, " Hey, you! Listen... what was your name again? "  
" Olong! " the pig grunted.  
" Great... Olong! Considering what you have done... we could very well fry you... and umm eat you alive", she began, causing Serenity and Hotaru to erupt into an uncontrollable laughter," but since I'm feeling very generous today, you may accompany us ", she stated.  
" Oh, that's very nice, but... umm... ", he looked over at Goku, " No thanks!" he tried running away, but was once again stopped by Goku.  
" I don't think you got me right", she menaced, " I meant you *will* come with us! Is that clear?! " she screamed at him.  
" Y--yes! " he stuttered, " Where are we going? If I may ask? ".  
  
Bulma took out her radar, inspecting it a little.  
  
" Far away... towards south", she declared.  
" SOUTH?! There's only desert!", Olong whined.  
" So? " Bulma glared at him coldly.  
" Nothing... I agree... It's just fine with me!" he quickly got into the car.  
  
Serenity just looked after the two, shaking her head.  
  
" My, my... a new victim ".  
  
End of chapter six  
_________________  
* Well? How did I do this time? Please don't be mad at me for changing the plot and going very fast on this. I'm just not really interested in these scenes, but have to present all the characters... but a few chapters it'll become more interesting... I promise. 


End file.
